Pride and Charity
by MoonMomma2
Summary: Usagi is hard working, caring and down to Earth. Mamoru is stubborn, rude and nearly impossible to get along with. Between saving the world and her family, Usagi must work even harder at making sure Mamoru's Pride doesn't drive her crazy first. Inspired by Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice! Rated M because you just never know what I am going to do!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that every woman must be in want of a gay friend, and our heroin's gay friend just happened to be not so patiently waiting for her to come out of the dressing room. With gay marriage being legalized one state at a time, Motoki was no exception to the grooms hitting the alter.

"Usagi, listen I am sure that you look fine, please come out and let me see." She gulped, not replying. The bride's maid dress he had picked not only came with a hefty price tag but she also felt it was something a bride would wear. The empire/sheath white chiffon fabric hit the floor and kept going. The cupped off shoulder sleeves were slightly see through, but the design of the gold and pearls that decorated her breasts were elegant and beautiful, and is most likely what made the dress so expensive. "Come on Usa, come out or I will come in there after you."  
Taking a deep breath she stepped out, and he froze. "Usagi, I can't believe you were trying to hide this from me, you are so breath-taking if I wasn't gay I would marry you."  
"Motoki, I can't afford this dress." As quickly as she rushed her sentence out, he had pulled out a credit card.

"Demande gave me this card so I could buy what ever we needed for the wedding, and we need this!" Knowing she wasn't going to win the argument, she went into change while he went to pay.

When Usagi had returned home she found her mother in an uproar with her father, while her sisters sat in their living room waiting for her to get home. Clearly she had missed something very exciting.

"Usa!" Her youngest sister Rei grabbed her by her hand and pulled her to the couch. "You will never believe what they are fighting out!" Her attention went to her oldest sister Minako.

"It seems that father has a new partner at the firm and mother is insisting he be invited to dinner. I swear if our mother could, she would randomly find us men and force us to marry." Usagi laughed. Since her sister had turned 25, their mother had insisted she be married as soon as possible. She seemed to forget that it was in fact the 21 century and her sister was clearly anything but a spinster. Minako and Usagi looked the most alike, and was often mistaken for twins. Minako was the Aphrodite of the county; long flowing golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Usagi's blonde hair and blue eyes were so light in certain light it looked silver. Her hair was much longer than Minako's, that only came to her upper legs, but Usagi's reached the ground easily, but was always kept up in pigtails where the tops looked like small balls. Ami was next in age. She kept her hair short and boy like. Though she still had blue eyes her hair was the complete opposite, it was so black it looked blue. She was quiet and never had her nose out of a book. She was only 17, but was already working on getting her master's degree. Finally the last of the girls was Makoto 16 and Rei 15. Makoto was the tallest, with long dark blonde, almost brown hair. She kept it high in a pony tail. She had very little time for anything since all she did was play sports and focus on boys. Rei was known by many in their gated-community as being feisty. She had black hair like Ami but the complete opposite of personality. She was a flirt to any man, money or not, and had no problem being materialistic. Their mother was closet to her two youngest. She doted on their every need merely because men were as important to them as getting them married was as important to her.

"He is sure to be handsome." Rei and Makoto danced around the room. Ami coughed and adjusted her glasses.

"He graduated first in his class, has already won 6 high class cases in the short 4 months since he passed his bar. He was an I.Q of 275, but I am sure that two you only care about the fact that he was already very rich before he became partner. He could have two warts on his nose and you will still find him handsome." Before they could reply to Ami's suggestion, she grabbed her book and left the room. Ami was all logic and very little fun. Usa and Minako would always try and invite her out with them, but they were always reached with the same result.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi got up and went to check on her father.

"Mother will not let you rest until she gets her way." Her father chuckled.

"Usa, your mother and I have been married for 32 years. We are as faithful and loving as anything other couple could be, but that doesn't mean I don't like to help keep the fire lit by pressing her buttons. I have already arranged a small dinner party for Monday." Usagi smiled and sat at her father's desk. "How was dress shopping. Everything for the wedding ready for Saturday?"

"He calls it a bridesmaid dress, but it is clearly a wedding dress. I saw what the other girls are wearing and he is putting them in a slightly revealing black cocktail dress, but he went and bought me this beautiful gown." She sighed. "But yes, everything is ready for the wedding, I'll leave for the church Saturday about 3, the wedding is at 4, and I am hoping to be home before 9. But I am going to take my mind off all of this wedding stuff and focus on work." Usagi was the CEO of a non-profit organization called Lunar Teachings. She did a wide variety of projects, but her biggest one was building smart houses for low income families. In her first year she had built 250 homes. Her latest project was a partner ship in helping to build homes for homeless veterans. She also was in charge of the community garden, helped the law enforcement drop crime rate by 30% and opened a community center in the worst part of town to help kids stay off the street. If she was going to be rich, she was going to use it for people who need it, but it wasn't hard to get the community on board, and with her sponsors she only had to pay 2% of the total cost. Nothing could compare to the feeling of helping people, but now three years later she was a huge success, and found herself the youngest CEO of a non-profit in the top 10 best organizations.

So in case you aren't familiar with my story line, I am taking my inspiration from Pride and Prejudice. I have loved the story for most of my life, and have been considering adding my own modern tale to this classic. I thought why not test out my ideas in a fanfiction, and right below Darcy and Lizzy on my favorite love stories is Sailor Moon! So I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own sailor moon

Chapter 2

No one enjoyed a good wedding more than Usagi did. She love seeing the look on the groom's face when he first saw his bride coming towards him. Besides her sisters and one other close friend, everyone her own age was already married. Today's event would mark the 13th wedding she had been in and the 27th she had attended. She wasn't really keeping track, but it was hard not too when it was fun to compare the weddings. Minako helped her with her hair. Instead of her usual hair style she had a Heidi braid that came around and connect into a large bun. Normally she kept her buns for weddings, but it was insisted by both grooms that she didn't. Saying good-bye to her sister and father, she headed for the church, gown in bag.

Usagi watched as the row of girls in front of her finally made their way down the isle. Not only was she the maid of honor, but she was also going to walk Motoki down. When the music started to play they linked arms and headed down. She was so happy for her friend that she couldn't be shy even if she tried. The guests gushed about them they as they walked down, but she didn't keep her eyes off the groom. His expression told her everything she needed to know, and it was evident that the two were very much in love. When she let her sight slip to the best man, his eyes bore into her soul. He looked disgusted and clearly felt he bad better things to do. Through out the ceremony she found that every time she looked his way he was staring at her, and she felt her good mood fleeting. By the time the reception came she was red in the face with anger. She had never met him before and he was already at the top of her hate list. When she went to reach for him to link arms to walk back down the isle he refused and left her to escort herself, when they went to take pictures as maid of honor and best man, the photographer would put them close together and as soon as the man would turn around he took a huge step away. She was finally told by Motoki when they had some time alone that it was his new brother-in-law. He hated weddings, didn't like to be touched and though Motoki had only met him a couple times, said that he was a great man with poor personality.

She had gone up to the bar to get another glass of time, and decided to drink it on a bench she found in the gardens. It allowed her to take in the beautiful display of lilies and roses. Finally feeling herself relax she could hear two people approach, who just happen to stop behind her. Their view of her blocked by two large bushes that made up the back of the bench.

"I wish you were having a better time, you know enjoying your brother's one wedding by dancing, eating and mingling."

"I came, I participated and you knew I do not enjoy being forced to spend time with people that I find beneath me and people that I barely know." Usagi couldn't help but frown, and begin to feel bad for being so angry with him. Some people can't help not liking crowds.

"Motoki's maid of honor, Usagi, she is amazing. I know that if you would stop snubbing her, you'd see that you would have things in common with her. She is successful, beautiful and sweet. She is a CE"

"You know I could care less how great of a personality she has, besides your Usagi, she is barely tolerable enough to tempt a frog. Just look at her, dressed up like a bride at someone's wedding, clearly she wants attention. Go find your husband, and leave us single people to our own thoughts." With that he left Dimande shook his head. He tried, but his brother was just too stuck in his ways. His brother Mamoru was intelligent, successful and charitable. He was the world's leading pediatrician, and had the bed side manners of a saint with children. He specifically worked with low income families that couldn't afford the life saving treatment. It was why he was certain that he and Usagi would get along so well.

"Hey Dimande, your brother, he is kind of an asshole." Dimande nearly fell to the ground.

"Usagi, how long have you been there?" She finished coming out from behind the bushes.

"Since before your conversation. I was enjoying the garden when I heard you guys come over. I was going to leave, but I just didn't get a chance. He doesn't seem to enjoy my family very much."

"I'm sorry. He really is a great guy, I don't know what his problem is. I heard there were problems with our sister, but I don't really know any details. Mamoru is her guardian, and takes her care very seriously."

"You've met my younger sisters, I know what it's like to try and handle younger siblings." Dimande chuckled and the two walked back to the party.

"Just don't let what he said get to you, I know who you are inside and out, and you're more than beautiful." Usagi smiled and put every effort into enjoying the rest of the wedding.

When she came home it was well past midnight. The house was quiet, and Usagi did her best to try and stay quiet regardless of all the alcohol she had consumed. She closed her bedroom door behind her.

"I was expecting you hours ago!" Minako startled her so badly she screamed and fell to the floor. After picking her up off the floor and putting her on the bed, Minako explained why she was just up and arms. " Motoki and Dimande texted me and told me all about Mamoru Chiba. How the hell our sweet nature Dimande could be related to to such an awful wanna be man!" Usagi just let out a muffled sound of agreement as she tried to wiggle out of her dress.

"I decided to not let it bother me. He isn't worth getting upset about. I doubt we'll really see each other anyway. I can't expect the whole world to love me, and I know now that I can't expect myself to love the whole world either." The girls talked for a little bit longer and finally went to bed.

Usagi tossed and turned all night. Her dreams were plagued by Mamoru. It wasn't his words that affected her, it was his looks. When she first laid eyes on him, he nearly took her breath away. He was by far the most attractive man she had ever met. Motoki had filled her in a little about what he did, but he had never prepared her for the man's midnight black hair and eyes so dark blue it was like looking into space. They could see right into her depth, and just remembering his voice caused shivers to run down her back. Sunday and Monday morning she woke up drenched in sweat and cursing him. She loved a good morning, it was the start of a brand new work week, and for her it meant being able to sit at her desk and help people. Since it was the first of the month her Monday would start out with a meeting with her board.

"I would like to introduce a non-profit I have been hearing about. They have been mainly working on the west coast, but I want to work out something so that we can open up a facility here. Gratis started about 5 years ago, and is complied of doctors in 10 fields. They offer low in come families need medical treatment for children, that is usually life saving. The doctors work probono, and take donations to keep their clinics up and running. Because they all still have their own practices and hospitals they use their weekends to perform surgeries. Because they handle 100s of cases, I believe that opening a clinic here on the east coast will allow us to take some of the pressure off of them, and allows families to stay a little closer to home. My plan though in the next 12 months is to get 6 of these clinics open all along the east coast. If you look in the business plan, I have already found 7 doctors who are willing to take time out to help."

"Usagi, ma'am, we just don't deal in medical. We have worked very hard the last 3 years and I honestly believe we should just stick to what we know. It can take up to 3 years to get approval for clinics, funding and supplies. And even if we could, then we would have to pay for advertising to get the word out to the whole east coast." Sapphire was one of her youngest board members, he was only a couple years older than herself. He had graduated top of his class at Brown in business, but she couldn't help but pity him for the fact that he could never get past hard numbers.  
"Listen, I know that this is new, and I know some of you might think that we are just too new to start to branch out in a project this big, but right now we are just helping out families learn to survive. With combining forces with Gratis we will truly be helping our families live. And Gratis is going to send over one of their founders to help us get started. This isn't just going to be us starting this from scratch, just helping another organization expand." She stood up. "3 years ago when I came to each of you with my vision, you weren't sure about me. You knew of my family, many of you had worked with my father, but you still choose to come together with me. I trust you with my dreams, and I know you trust me with your money, reputation and your dreams." She looked around and flopped back into her chair. "6 months ago we helped a single mom get into a house. Her husband had died in a car accident and her oldest son was badly injured. When her husband died they lost his medical insurance, and ended up loosing their house because they couldn't afford medical bills and a mortgage. Her oldest son had to stay in the hospital because his heart was damaged. One month before I met her, her son had died because she couldn't afford to pay for the doctor to perform the transplant surgery. I called that doctor to ask him why he wouldn't help out this woman who had lost her husband, was loosing her son and worked 3 jobs to make sure her two other children could at least eat, and he told me, he told me so matter-of-factly, 'I have a mortgage to pay.'" She licked her lips and paused fighting back the tears of remembering the woman's face. "A partnership with Gratis will make sure that we will never have to worry about loosing another child because money is the bottom line. We will never have to look at a parent's face and see the struggle because no matter how hard they try, they just can't seem to help the one thing they love the most. Please vote yes and see how that yes is a promise that we will not stand by and watch our future dwindle away because a piece of paper is more important than they are."

By the end of the meeting every member voted yes, and Usagi had felt herself drained and alive all at the same time. Sitting back at her desk and wasted no time in preparing a meeting with Gratis. By the end of the day she had received 37 texts and phone calls from her mother making sure she was going to be leaving on time, to be home in time for her father's dinner party. A chance to meet the single, handsome smart new partner her father had at his firm.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon

Thank you for all of my reviews!

Chapter 3

By the time Usagi had reached her drive way, she knew she was in trouble. After promising her mother she wouldn't be late, she ended up hitting every red light. Luckily none of their guests had arrived, but there was little time to change into her mother's approved outfit. She wasn't even in the door yet before her mother had dragged her by the arm up stairs.

"You aren't going to get many more chances Serenity Usagi, if you ever want to be a bride, you need to be a proper young lady!" Her mother continued with the usual speech about how they weren't going to be around forever and her poor heart couldn't take it knowing that her poor daughters might end up unmarried, and in her mother's eyes being unmarried was worse than a sin. She saw marriage as security, protection and essential to happiness. Before Usagi could blink her mother had her changed into a white sundress, and was finishing up touching up her make up. By the time the door bell ran, Usagi had joined her sisters and parents in a line as Luna, the maid, opened the door.

"Kunzite, welcome to my home!" Her father shook his hand. Kunzite was tall, with long silver hair and eyes so light of blue they looked white. He was more than handsome, his whole demeanor was regal. What surprised her the most was the sharp intake of air Minako took beside her. Kunzite as well seemed to have stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes glued to hers. Let me introduce you to my family. My wife." Kunzite walked over and kissed her hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino, thank you so much for inviting me into your lovely home." Her mother blushed and was clearly swooning over his charm. When he reached Minako, and introduced himself with a bow, Usagi was able to look over him to see who was now in their door way.

"YOU?!" All eyes quickly stared at her. "What are you doing here?" Mamoru had to take a minute to realize Usagi was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, there must have been some miss communication. I thought I had mentioned I was bringing a friend. Please let me introduce you to."

"Mamoru Chiba." Usagi nearly spat out. Minako looked her wide-eyed, then joined Usagi in glaring. Confused at the commotion, her father continued to introduce the girls to Kunzite and Mamoru.

"Mr. Tsukino, your daughters are beautiful. You are a very lucky man." Her father beamed with pride until Mamoru let out a snort, then tried to cover it was a cough. Kunzite looked at his friend puzzled.

"Don't worry Kunzite, I believe your friend is picturing you as a frog." She watched Mamoru's eyes grow wide with realization.

"I'm sorry, how do you two know each other? I was under the impression the one people he knew here were his brother and his new husband." Usagi smiled.

"I was the maid of honor at their wedding, and since Mamoru was the best man he was forced to spend time with me, but as I recall it was torture for him considering that everyone at the wedding was beneath him." She gave a sweet smile towards Mamoru, and couldn't help but grin as she watched his face grow red with anger. As Luna led the group into the dinning room, he walked next to her.

"I'm not surprised I didn't remember you, little girls rarely do leave an impression on proper men." He whispered in her ear. She stomped on his foot and walked to her seat, watching him work hard at trying to hide his pain and anger.

"Usagi, I heard from many of my friends that you were beautiful. I know a number of men who were pretty upset that you turned them down for dates."

"My Usagi isn't the type of woman to date around. Besides she is too busy with her company to really worry about things like that."

"You own your own company?" He remembered Motoki saying something like that, but detail wasn't given.

"I do. I am the CEO of Lunar Teachings." Kunzite, the regal man, was now standing up. His face light up like a little boy. Mamoru, who was trying to ignore the conservation about her, was now secretly attentive.

"Usagi! You are that Usagi?!" She smiled and nodded. "Two years ago I took a small business class while at law school. I wanted to know everything there was about business so I could defend it better. My professor created an entire week's worth of lecture around you and Lunar Teachings. Your process, techniques and even on your advertising." Usagi sucked in her breath. Her mind was spinning. She had no idea that her organization was so renowned.

"Well I hope I was some help to you."  
"And what do you do Usagi, at this organization of yours?" She could tell that Mamoru's voice held a snide smile.

"Well we started off helping low income families find homes, but now we just signed a partnership with Gratis to start helping low income families receive life saving treatments and surgeries." The color drained out of his face, but he just kept his mouth closed and nodded. The rest of the evening stopped revolving around Usagi and as she sat back quietly listening, she could tell that Kunzite and Minako were attracted to each other. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Usagi wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first man to walk into their house and be in awe of her. It was the first time however that her sister seemed just as taken. When the rest of the group had gotten up to go into the drawing room, Usagi noticed that Mamoru was lagging behind.

"I hope you see now that I am not some little girl." He stopped and looked at her. It didn't take Usagi long to realize how close they were.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out in a barely audible whisper. He found himself too close but couldn't bring himself to pull away. He noticed everything about her, the way she smelled of strawberries and wine, how plump her lips were and the way she shuddered when his breath roamed across her neck. "For everything." He ran his hand down her arm to bring her hand up to his lips. Then as quickly as he was kissed her, he was gone.

He sat in the large corner chair, breathing heavily. Kunzite sent him a glance of worry. He shook his head, and picked up a book next to the chair. He began to read it.

"Usagi wrote that." Rei said as she came over. Mamoru could tell at dinner that the two youngest girls were exactly the who he thought Usagi was. She bent over a little too far and touched his leg.

"Your sister is very accomplished. You should feel proud." Rei snorted.

"My sister, is daddy's little princess." She sat on the foot stool, keeping her legs open. Mamoru saw what she was doing, and attempted to turn his attention back to the book. He looked up in time to see Usagi staring at him. Her expression conflicted. He could see the tears welling in her eyes, and the look of pure hatred staring back at him. He tried to get up, but Rei got up instead and smiled at her sister and walked back over to Makoto. Usagi ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, you must not worry about her behavior, Usagi can be very hot headed and emotional." It was clear to Mamoru that Usagi was not her mother's favorite, but the worried look on her father's proved she was his. Mamoru tormented himself on if he should go after her, but by the time he made his decision the party was breaking up.

"Please give my best regards to your sister. I imagine she will tell you, but what she saw." He stopped and looked over at Rei. "I wanted nothing to do with." Minako followed his glace.

"Believe it or not, but I completely understand. Have a good night Mamoru, Kunzite. It was a lovely evening."

"What an evening!" Kunzite streched as they got into the limo. Mamoru nodded and looked out the window. He could see Usagi's shadow through the curtain. She was brushing her hair, sitting at the window bench. "So what happened between the two of you at the wedding, and what's this about a frog?"

"I was a complete ass, and I guess she heard me. I said she was barely tolerable enough to tempt a frog." Kunzite glared at him. "I know!" He cupped his face in his hands. "You know how much I hate weddings, and my brother was on my case all evening, desperately trying to push Usagi on me, all the while I was trying to fight up the hoard of drunk girls, that were trying to get me to fuck them in the bathroom. I was annoyed, and I can't think right around her!" Kunzite's expression grew into a grin.

"You like her."

"I barely know her. Besides it's clearly obvious that you want her sister. Just watch out for the two youngest ones."

"What happened to you after dinner? You walked in, sat down and nearly got a lap dance from Rei. Usagi came in and then ran out. I seen her look." Mamoru let out a sigh.

"I nearly had her up against the wall in a very inappropriate display of affection, I wanted to warn her about Gratis, but I couldn't even speak. I heard the maid coming with coffee and I withdrew. I'll go to her office in the morning and try and talk to her."

"Usagi?" Minako came in and sat on the bed. "You know that Mamoru is completely innocent. We know how Rei is." Usagi smiled.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled sweetly. "Besides I am way more interested in hearing about how much you like Kunzite." Minako blushed and couldn't stop herself from gushing. The sisters spent the rest of the night talking.

* * *

So that is chapter 3. I really hope every one is enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 4

Usagi sat at her desk and finished shuffling the papers around for the millionth time. Her contact from the west coast Gratis would be appearing in her office in 20 minutes and she was nervous. She was still on edge from the dinner the night before. Her stomach still ached and her hand still burned from his kiss. Every place he touched her skin tingled and left her wanting more. She had never been thrown off guard like this before, and it made her want to despise him even more. She was stronger than those other girls who allowed themselves to be thrown for a loop by a pretty face. A pretty face? Her head perked up at the thought. She was a liar if said she wasn't attracted to him. She jumped when the sound of her intercom came on.

"Usa, there is a gentleman here to see you. He said you knew he was coming."  
"He's early, send him in." She stood up, pressed her clothes down and felt the smile in her face turn into a frown. "Mamoru Chiba, what do I owe the pleasure."

"I guess you were expecting someone else. I am sorry to disappoint."

"I am surprised I guess. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I first want to warn you about Gratis. I respect what you do here, and I don't want it to fail. I"

"I shall take your warning under advisement." She cut him off. "And secondly?" His expression softened.

"I just wanted to explain about what you saw last night. I kept trying to be nice, but I honestly was not trying to be as friendly as she was. She wasn't getting the hint, and clearly was trying hard to make sure I did." Usagi smiled.

"I know my sister, and I also know that she goes after everything that moves. You must really think pretty highly of yourself to think that I would upset about yet another man falling for her charms". She got up and walked to the door. "Now if you please excuse me." Before she finished her sentence he had her pinned up against the door.

"Usagi, I saw you." He stood even closer to her than the previous evening. His lips dangerously close for a kiss. Her body started to burn every place he was touching her, and the ache in her stomach was intense. She was able to turn her head; breaking their eye contact. She couldn't breathe.  
"Since I've met you, you have caused me to feel nothing but anger. I am sure the only thing you saw was my disgust. I don't think I have ever met anyone as rude as you." His whole body frozen. The pain flashed in his eyes and was quickly replaced by a hard stare. He ended up all but shoving her away.

"You know, I owe you a thank you. Clearly my first impression of you was right on the head. You really are an attention seeking child." She reached out for him, but he was already out the door. Tears weld up in her eyes as she watched him storm away. Naru sent her a worried glance. She closed her door and sat back at her desk. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug, and turned into a ball at her chair. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed like that until Naru informed her that her appointment was here.

"Good morning Mr. Light I am so happy that you were able to make it." She was trying her best to put on the best front she could, but she could tell her her voice was cracking a little. It caused her to become more upset over Mamoru; now that he was interfering with her work.

"Please call me Seiya. Allan and I are very excited that you contacted with us. We have been talking for a few months now about extending our vision to the east coast, and here was our angel sending us an email." Usagi smiled.

"You will find that everyone here at Lunar Teachings is 110% dedicated to providing any help we can to families that are in need, either in paying bills or in this case saving lives. As you saw in my updated business plan we have 10 doctors in an 100 mile radius that are ready to come on board. Each specialize in something different"

The rest of the their meeting had gone well until it was about to come to close.

"I wasn't going to mention anything, but I just can't help but find my self curious. How do you know Mamoru Chiba? I seen him storm out of your office, and you looked rather upset." Usagi's grip tightened on her pencil.

"I was the maid of honor at his brother's wedding. His friend Kunzite is also a new partner at my father's law firm." Seiya nodded. "How do you know him?"

"I don't think I should tell you, it's a rather sad unfortunate story, and I don't like to speak poorly of anyone." Usagi laughed.

"I assure you, you don't need to try and protect his reputation with me."

"Well, we were roommates at med school. We were best friends, and turned into brothers. His father had even treated me like a son, and had gone as far as even helping me pay for my school bills when my parents died. When we were about to graduate things had taken a turn for the worse. Mamoru was on the verge of of getting kicked out with failing grades. We had one last final, and it was our only grade in the class. Mamoru knew that he needed to pass that test or he was going to get kicked out. I wanted to help my friend but I had already told him I wasn't going to allow him to cheat. When we got our scores back I found out that he had snuck into the professor's office and switched our tests so I ended up failing and he passed. Those test scores had followed me all the way to my first job, because they knew I was the one who had received the worst test scores in history. It's hard for me to hate him though, I could have turned him in, but after all these years it's hard for me to hate someone I once considered my brother. I know that he doesn't feel the same. He had always blamed me for him not getting better grades. He thought he could get through life because he came from old money, but once it caught up to him, he got a harsh dose of reality." Usagi's pencil broke in her hand. It startled her.

"I can't believe he would do something like that. I haven't known him that long, but I have known his brother for a few years now."

"You can't trust them Usagi, I know we just met but I can already tell that you are an amazing person and I know you will see the truth."

Usagi was barely in the door before she started to show for her sister. Minako came out of the drawing room suddenly.

"Usa what is it?" Usagi spoke so quickly that Minako had a hard time following, by the end of the conversation Usagi had explained everything twice.

"Well I mean it's great that your meeting went well, but I am really more concerned about your conversation with Mamoru. You told him he was being rude, but it was really you." Usagi looked ashamed, felt guilty and knew her sister was right.

"He does things to me, and I don't like it."

"He does things to you?"

"You do things to him to you know. He told me so late night. Said he can't think around you." First Usagi was shocked to see Kunzite come out of the drawing room, but what he said surprised her even more.

"It doesn't forgive his attitude." Minako and Kunzite looked at each other. "What are you doing here Kunzite?"

"I am taking your sister to a club tonight. You're welcome to come with us."

"Yes Usagi, please say yes! You have been working so hard you deserve a night out." She was about to say no, but found herself saying yes.

* * *

Thank you for all of my reviews! And to LaNaHwAnNa for informing me that my attempted to post chapter 4 was a bust! Hopefully this one works.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 5

The club was busy. It was the normal hot spot for people in her circle, though she hadn't come here in years. It hadn't changed. It still employed the same flirty bar tender and the same dj who insists on playing the same genre of music. The dim lights only reminded her that she was tired, but watching the way Kunzite doted on Minako's every need made her feel a little better. It was obvious that even though they had just met, they were really enjoying eachother's company. Usagi watched them on the dance floor, and regretted coming. Minako tried to make sure she didn't feel like a third wheel, but she was bored and lonely. Minako and Kunzite came running over.

"Usagi, look who we found!" She moved out of the way to see Mamoru standing behind her.

"Good evening Usagi." Mamoru was surprised that he was barely able to get that sentence out. The way her hair was changed from her meatball hairstyle to now being pulled back into side loose braid. No longer was she wearing the business woman's attire but a very classy one shoulder black number. It was amazing how one woman could have legs that went on as long as hers. He began to feel uncomfortable with how long he found himself staring, and knew he was about to reach the pervert level. He sat down next to her, only to turn around and find the other couple had run off again.

"Mamoru, I am glad we were given this chance to run into each other." He looked at her surprised. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was so out of line." The waiter came with her next round, adding the new glasses to the 6 already at the table. She opened her mouth as if she were about to say something next but closed it.

"Would you like to dance?" She wanted to roll her eyes, considering he was now the 10th guy to ask her that tonight, but she just took his hand and allowed him to lead her out. She allowed him to press against her back, his hands to roam her arms. He was sure she wouldn't remember this in the morning, but he was going to enjoy this moment to the fullest. He knew that people were looking at them, including Minako and Kunzite.

"Hey you had the nerve to turn me down, but now you'll falling all over this guy?" The guy who was speaking was tall and built tough. Usgai looked up and sighed. Him again. She was a bit taken back on how much the two looked like, which if he noticed was going to fuel his anger.

"Sapphire, I told you I am just not interested. Seriously, go find someone else." Sapphire went to go for a grab when Mamoru came in with a punch. Usagi couldn't help but let out a scream. Sapphire hit the floor cold. She went down and checked him. "Mamoru, how could you?" He went to reach out, but stopped.

"I thought." His dark blue eyes examined the crowd that began to gather. "I thought he was going to grab you, I over reacted. I'm sorry."

"Usagi?" She looked up at Minako, who was holding out her hand. It didn't take long for the club's security to wonder over. Both men were told to leave. Mamoru wasn't surprised to hear the guards give Sapphire his last warning. He looked back at Usagi, watching her gather up her things. He sighed. Yet again Usagi was upset with him. But he was upset with her as well. She was so pigheaded. He was just trying to protect her, but her pride prevented her from seeing that.

Usagi laid in bed staring at her ceiling. Her head was pounding from going over every crazy event of her day, and every crazy moment in her life in the last week had revolved around Mamoru. He had completely turned her world into something going quickly out of control. It fed into her anger. She prided herself on how independent she was, how hard she worked to do so many great things. She pounded her fists into her bed and sat up. Quickly feeling sick and dizzy she laid back down, but the determination to prove Mamoru wrong was still in her eyes.

"I don't think Usagi is going to allow Mamoru to come near her again." Minako sat on the couch in Kunzite's office. She was waiting for him to finish up paper work so the two could go out to dinner. She stopped into her father's office first, only to find out that her mother was visiting.

"Minako, I have known Mamoru for a few years now. This is the first time he has ever shown interest in any woman. The only woman I've seen him ever bend over backwards for is his sister. He is her guardian, and he is very protective. I think that his attraction for Usagi has him confused on how to act. He just doesn't know how to, so their meetings keep ending up awkward." There was a hard knock at the door, but before the two could answer her father walked in, holding the newspaper and looking irate. Before saying anything her mother came rushing in, demanding to know what sort of game Kunzite and Mamoru were playing. Not understanding her father opened it up to the front page. In very large and very black ink was the printed headline. **"Cities Beloved Daughters Cause Club Brawl"** The picture captured Minako, Usagi and Kunzite standing with Sapphire and Mamoru and security.

"Daddy, it's really not what you think."

"Kunzite, I trusted you with my daughter, and this is how you respect my family."

"Daddy, we took Usagi with us last night to the club. We ran into Mamoru there. He and Usagi started to dance when that guy Sapphire came and started to freak out. Mamoru was protecting Usagi when he punched Sapphire in the face. He was trying to grab at her, and thankfully Mamoru stepped in. Shappire has a reputation at the club at being to forceful." Her mother gasped and put her hand to her head in a dramatic fainting motion.

"Sir, please you know I would never do anything to your family." He touched Minako's shoulder as he spoke. "Going to the club was my idea, I heard great things about it, but right now I think we need to get over to Usagi's office. I am worried about her. If she's seen this." He trailed off.

"Kunzite, I am very sorry." It was decided that they would give Usagi some space, they talked to Naru who said she was handling it rather well, and was told she would be to busy today to take phone calls.

* * *

**3 months later**

Usagi sighed and looked out her window. Summer was coming to a close. It seemed the leaves were changing color earlier than normal, and the autumn scent was already in the air. She had just finished a meeting with the board, and though everything was a head of schedule, she still felt uneasy. She wasn't really sure what was causing her to feel so nervous. She had a few ideas, but she wasn't entirely too sure what idea seemed more likely. Was it because they were close to closing the deal on the first clinic, the way that Seiya seemed to pay too much attention to her. He was very charming at first, but now he was acting more like a stalker. It was starting to become a reason why Usagi was happy this about to come to a close. Seiya would be returning to the west coast soon, and Lunar Teachings would be continuing on their own. The partnership would still be there, but she would no longer be relying on Gratis to get them started. She also was worried he was already sleeping with Rei. The two had gone out numerous times over the last 3 months, and when Seiya would come into the office he would smell like her perfume. Rei hadn't been in school for weeks, and most of the time her family didn't know where she was. People were beginning to talk. Their mother on the other hand encouraged Rei too much. She was so proud that her youngest was able to reel in such a man, and had already started to plan their marriage. Rei had just turned 16, and would be allowed to marry with parent consent. When she wasn't planning Rei's wedding she was elbows deep in planing one for Minako. The two were now publicly dating. Usagi barely saw her sister, since she all but moved into Kunzite's. Usgai couldn't have been happier for her sister, but worried the two would be moving a bit too quickly. Usagi also worried about how the papers were perceiving them. The two of them dating made headline news at least twice a week, and the photographers were relentless. Minako and Kunzite assured her that they didn't really care too much about what the papers were saying, but Usagi could tell that something was up. Their father approved of the match, and had said he couldn't have asked for a better man to become a partner at the firm. He was a very good lawyer, and had dinner over often. He would mention Mamoru here and there, but always seemed too careful not to speak much about him in front of Usagi. She didn't mind. She sort of missed him, and found a little comfort in hearing the stories that Kunzite would share. Mamoru was on his way to making chief at the hospital, and she loved hearing about how the children loved him. She only wished she would be hearing it from himself. She looked at her watch again, and started to pack up. Her last single friend just returned from their honey moon and she promised that she would come stay for a couple weeks. They moved to her husband's new estate 300 miles away. He was a preacher for a southern town, and was given the house by the famous Di' Nehellenia. At the wedding all the man could do was talk about Nehellenia. She was extremely rich, more so than Usagi's family, a lot more so, and she apparently had

' the air of a goddess'. Usagi was told to pack a few formal gowns. Nehellenia expected her guests to dress for dinner. Usagi only had a few that she thought would be fitting dinner with a goddess, and ended up packing her maid of honor dress to go with it. She was nervous to meet someone who was rumored to have had dinner's with the Queen of England, but she knew she was more than capable of fitting in. Gala Xia and Usagi had known each other since they were very small. Besides Motoki and Minako, Gala was her best friend. With her business booming she knew she wasn't there for Gala like she should be, and was so happy she was able to find someone who was worthy enough to take on the task of being with someone more head strong than Usagi. The wedding was beautiful, and she didn't thinks he would miss her friend as much as she ended up.

The train ride didn't feel as tiring as she thought it would. Grabbing her bags and headed out of the station, she couldn't help but notice a man next to a limo with her name on a board.

"I am Usagi." The man just looked at her, grabbed her bags and all but shoved her in the limo. Glancing around she found a note.

"Usa, please enjoy this ride! Umino told Nehellenia all about your visit and she insisted you arrive in style! I can't wait to see you. Oh, and don't mind Tomoe, he is always like that. Love, Gala." Usagi smiled. Well hopefully Umino didn't tell her too much. She didn't want to give Nehellenia high expectations of herself. The ride took about 30 minutes before they had reached the house. It really did look over the entire Nehellenia estate, and she could see why people couldn't stop talking about it. It was lovely. The sort of view she thought only existed in movies.

"USAGI!" Gala called from the door way. The two shared a quick hug before the new comer was pulled inside.

After 20 minutes of catching up and another 20 minutes of Umino showing honeymoon pictures to Ireland, Usagi was finally left to unpack and dress for dinner. Tomoe would there to pick them up in 30 minutes. Usagi slipped on her maid of honor dress, and decided she would leave her hair down, put pulled back into a low pony tail. Her make up was simple. When she left her room Gala and Umino both stopped and stared.

"What?" Usagi giggled.

"Well now how can I compete with that!" Gala cried out, mostly teasing, but it brought on some very unpleasant, for Usagi that is, lovey moments from the couple.

Everything new that Usagi saw of the mansion brought new awe. She felt completely starstruck and became even more nervous. Nehellenia was beautiful. She had long black hair, as long as Usagi's.

"So this is Usagi. Hmm?" Nehellenia walked around her. "You are as beautiful as I was told." Usagi smiled.

"Thank you."

"This is my daughter, Zirconia." Usagi smiled. Umino had informed her that Zirconia was always very sick. She had contracted a very rare disease as a child that left her immune system very weak.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Umino has told me so many wonderful things about you." Nehellenia smiled. Usagi glanced around the room, but stopped.

"You!" Everyone stopped talking. Mamoru turned around. "What are you doing here?" It took Mamoru a moment to realize that it was really Usagi staring at him, yet again taking his breath away.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 6

The room was silent for a minute. All they could do was watch Mamoru and Usagi star at each other. They both felt the urge to speak, to run into each other's arm and beg for forgiveness. Nehellenia coughed, causing the two to break eye contact.

"Usagi, you know my godson?" Usagi turned around and look at the older woman.

"Yes ma'am, I was actually the maid of honor at Dimande's wedding." She smiled.

"I thought I had recognized you. It was a lovely wedding."

"It was. Just this morning I received a text from Motoki, and he said they are having a wonderful time exploring Europe. I apparently have some pretty awesome gifts coming my way." Usagi beamed. "I have known Motoki since we were infants, and he is more of a brother than a friend. I am so happy he found someone to spend the rest of his life with. Dimande is an amazing man." Nehellenia invited Usagi to sit next to her. The rest of the group had gone back to talking as normal, but she could feel Mamoru's eye burn into the back of her skull.

"Now if I remember correctly, Umino said you were single."

"Ah, yes. I mean it's a choice. I have had suitors, mostly do to my mother's desperate need to get my sisters and I married off, but I am still young. I have other things in my life that take priority. My company is too important to a lot of people, and the families I help are important to me." Nehellenia smiled. She liked this young woman before her.

"You know, I can see myself a lot in you. When I was young my father was the CEO of a large company that grew to hard work and his need to help others. He came in and helped to save companies that were about to fall under. When I was older enough I started to help him, and before I knew it, I was CEO." Before the two had a chance to talk more, the bell for dinner was rung, and the group gathered around the table. Usagi was grateful to have a chance to talk to Mamoru, but it was short lived with Nehellenia asking questions.

"Do you play Usagi?"

"Yes ma'am. I can play the piano well, but I spent time as a teenager played the violin. I was first string in the Tuckshire Orchestra."

"Do you draw." Usagi felt a little under pressure with the bombardment of questions.

"I do, as a matter of fact. I actually do all of do all of the art work for Lunar Teaching's advertisements. I have a minor in graphic design." Mamoru never knew he could listen so closely.  
"Are the rest of your sisters as accomplished as you." Usagi ended up choking on her drink. Mamoru hesitated a moment, but rubbed her back.

"Well Minako my older sister is well on her way in preparing to take over our father's law firm. She is getting ready to take her bar in a few months. Ami, who is next below myself, she is very accomplished. She is only 17, but already working on her masters. She is very smart, but only logically speaking. She has no heart and no passion. But I guess you could say all that passion went to my youngest sisters. Rei and Makoto. I honestly don't have a whole lot of things I can say about them. They are my sisters, but "she trailed off. "Let's just say they are accomplished at boy hunting." Nehellenia looked at the table like she wasn't entirely too sure, but Mamoru came in with a conversation change.

"I have heard that Minako and Kunzite are becoming quite the couple." Usagi's head snapped in his direction.

"Yes. Though she hasn't been spending as much time with her as he did in the beginnging. When I was leaving he had already left for a trail he was requested at. Minako seemed rather upset, and all she would tell me was that she was going to miss him. She has never lied to me before, but I don't thinks she is telling me the whole truth. It looked almost like he broke up with her." Mamoru seemed to have stiffen. Usagi noticed, but choose to not say anything.

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Usagi tell me something, why do you go by Usagi and not Serenity." Usagi looked around the table to confused glances. "Umino had left nothing out."

"Well. My full name is Serenity Usagi. Serenity just seems so formal, I found that people relaxed more with Usagi."

Dinner had finally ended and instead of joining the others for drinks, Usagi was able to slip away and examine the gardens she had hear Umino talk about. They were unbelievable. It looked more like a fairy tale. Sitting at a fountain she slowly dipped her hand in the water watching the ripples form. Mamoru stood in the shadows watching her, the way her body shown in the moonlight. Every time he saw her he swore she was more beautiful.

"Serenity" Quickly he regretted coming out without warning. He watched her slip into the fountain. Quickly he ran over and and scooped her up. She began to shiver in his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He walked down a path to the garden guest house, and set her on the couch once inside. "Stay here and I'll get you a towel." When he returned Usagi didn't look like she moved an inch. He bent down in front of her, and careful dabbed the towel against her. Her body was already ice cold, and her shivering had intensified. He became more daring, letting the towel linger longer against her skin.

"Mamoru." She swallowed hard. He stopped moving and looked at her. "I like it when you call me Serenity." It was the final straw for him. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get her alone like this again, and he was finally going give in. Her lips tasted sweet, and it just added to his desire for her. For the third time that day Mamoru was able to give her quite a shock. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but could never bring herself to push. His lips left hers too quickly as they made their way down her throat. Her moans encouraged him. "Mamoru." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He went to move away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back. She felt like she would go crazy if he didn't kiss her again. It wasn't just her body that craved his touch, but her soul cried out for it.

"Please don't stop." That was all he needed.

The next morning Usagi couldn't believe how warm she felt. Mamoru was pressing against her back, trailing kissing along her shoulder.

"Good morning Sere." He purred in her ear. She giggled a little, but winced when she rolled around to face him. "Sore?"

"A little, but I think it was worth it." She liked being a little sore. It was going to help her remember his touch. He took his time allowing her to get used to him. She could understand why her younger sisters couldn't get enough.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never been with." She smiled cutting him off.

"No I would imagine you aren't with virgins often, but the woman you were with taught you very well. I never knew how amazing it could be." She was mentally screaming at her mouth to seal shut, but it just wouldn't stop babbling on.

"Well actually I was going to say that I have never been with anyone before. I was just going by what I was told." She backed away.

"You are joking right." He almost looked a little offended and confused. "I have very little experience, but if that was how you are as a virgin, I am really going to be addicted when you learn more." He couldn't help but grin. A large boyish grin.

"Making love to you was more than I could have ever dreamed of." He leaned in and kissed her.

Now it was afternoon, and the two still hadn't gotten out of bed. The way he fit inside her was perfect. Two pieces of a puzzle that felt like they were coming alive with every thrust. They wanted to start another round when there was a knock at the door. Before anyone could answer Umino had let himself in.

"OH god!" He tried to shield his eyes. "Usagi, your father called. He said that you are requested to come home quickly. Your aunt and uncle are coming to dinner tonight and you are needed to be present. Tomoe is already packing your trunks in the car. He will be ready to leave in 10 minutes." Umino ran out as soon as he was finished. Usagi looked up at the hurt expression on Mamoru's face.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to leave." He nuzzled his face in her neck, taking a deep breath. "When can I see you again?" What ever it was going to be wasn't going to be soon enough. He could already feel his heart cry out for her. She smiled and cupped his check.

"As soon as you can make it there. I feel like this is crazy. I feel like my soul hasn't seen you in 1000 years, and I don't wanna give you up."

The train ride was quiet. Her car only had her and 5 other passengers. Her head rested against the window as she watched the county side fly by. She was almost to the city. She wondered why she was being forced to have dinner with her aunt and uncle. She just saw them a couple weeks ago at Gala's wedding, and she usually wasn't required to have dinner with them. When she arriaved, there was a taxi waiting for her. It wasn't a limo, but it was a nice reminder that she was back home. When home came into view, she started to panic. There was a police car waiting for her outside, and her mother was being taken into an ambulance. She threw money at the driver and rushed out of the car. Ami was the only one not crying.

"Oh thank god you're finally home."

"Ami what is going on?" Ami brought her over to a bench outside the door.

"Naru rushed over this morning. She said that there was a problem during the board meeting. They were going to over the finances, and they found that all of their money was gone. In a week Lunar Teachings had gone completely broke, not just broke but in debt. 5 million in debt, really. It turned out that Allan had kicked Seiya out of Gratis for stealing prescription drugs from the clinic. Seiya skipped town before he could press charges. The police have been looking for him. He stole all of the money, and convinced Rei to run away with them. Makoto got a text message from Rei about 40 minutes ago saying that they landed and said that her and Seiya were going to live happily together and thanked you for giving them the money. It was the best baby shower present anyone could have ever gotten." Usagi couldn't believe what Ami was telling her. She would have thought it was a joke, but Ami doesn't joke.

"Where is Minako?"

"Minako left yesterday. Didn't she tell you?" Usagi shook her head. "Kunzite broke up with her before he left. He said that he needed to focus more on his career. She was completely heart broken, so daddy sent her to see aunt Michiru and uncle Hakura." Usagi felt faint, the world was spinning. She looked over at her father who was talking to the police. Ami explained that her mother was taken ill with the news. The rest of the day had been a blur. She texted Mamoru that things were well at home, and she didn't know when she would be able to talk to him, since she kept ignoring her calls. She couldn't believe that her day had started out so amazing, and ended so awful. She had a meeting with her board members who said they were going to do everything they could, but as of right now it didn't look good. There was no record of Seiya taking a flight out of the country, and when they went to view the airports security camera's they were no where to be seen. She was able to get a hold of Minako who explained why she didn't tell Usagi what was really going on, and Usagi decided now wasn't the best time to bring up her night with Mamoru. She rolled over and cried into her pillow. She kept begging herself to wake up from this nightmare. There was a soft knock at the door. When she didn't answer the visitor just entered.

"Sere?"

"Mamoru?" She looked up, he was standing in her door way with a bottle of wine and flowers. Her glance softened a little.

"I couldn't stay at Nehellenia's knowing what was going on. I came straight away." He sat next to her on the bed, brushing away her damp bangs from her face. He couldn't help but think that just a few hours ago they were damp from sweat, and now how sad to see them damp with tears.

"I'm not going to be very good company right now." He smiled and laid next to her wrapping her up in his arms. She took a deep breath, letting his smokey wood smell calm her down. "You tried to warn me about Gratis, and I didn't want to hear it. I'm sorry."  
"I should have fought harder for you to listen. I knew about Seiya and I said nothing."

"I suppose you know about Kunzite then to?" She sat up a little. Her head turned slightly watching his expression turn to guilt. "What are you not telling me."

"I do know that he broke up with your sister." Her lips closed to form a tight line. "I encouraged him to do it." She sat up all the way pushing herself away from him.

"What, I don't understand."  
"I was trying to look out for my friend. Kunzite had worked very hard to form his reputation, and with in 4 months he was letting a girl get him off focus. He was never going to make it to the supreme court with what the tabloids were saying about them. Your mother was already starting to plan their wedding, and your sisters were putting him into dangerous situations. Kunzite had to get out before your family destroyed him." Her lips formed an O. Realization was hitting her so hard on the head she felt a concussion coming on.

"So last night was to make sure that when people refer to us girls about being sluts, that I would be truthfully included in that as well."

"What the fuck are you talking about Serenity."  
"Do not call me by my given name sir, that name is only to be spoken by people I love and trust." He looked hurt, but she just couldn't stop, she didn't want to. "Thank you for fully expressing your feelings towards my family and I. My sister loved Kunzite, and would have never allowed anything to get in his way. She told me that it was sudden. He had never once spoke to her about anything that was bothering her. But now you need to leave, I never ever want to see you again. From the first moment I met you I knew that you were an asshole, and I was stupid for letting myself confuse love with lust." She bit her bottom lip watching him get up and go.

"Please, just let us talk about it. Stop acting like a child."

"A child? You think I'm acting like a child. GET OUT!" She screamed throwing the bottle of wine at the door, barely missing his head. When the door closed, she cried so hard she was struggling. Mamoru stood on the other side of the door, and hit his head against it as he leaned back listening to her. He turned around and pounded his fist against the door.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll make things right. I promise. Serenity I promise." He heard her quiet down, and he ran out the door to his car. Things were going to turn around, and he was going to make sure Seiya paid for it.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon

Thanks for all of my faithful readers and your reviews! I know my last chapter was very eventful and emotional, and I hoped you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

When Usagi opened her computer she found she had an email from Mamoru. She was still removing flower petals from her skin since she fell asleep crying into them.

"Sere, last night I hurt you, and I couldn't let it end that way. I hope you are reading this, I want to explain. During my last year of pre med Seiya and I were roommates. We were close, and I had considered him to be a brother. I looked out for him. I made sure he took time to study and didn't party to hard. Soon he began to hate me for stopping his fun, and he started to blame me for his failing grades. In our last class we had a final. It was a two parter and you had to pass both parts to pass the class. When we got the written test score back, I was surprised to find out that I had failed. I talk to my professor about it, and he said he thought it was weird, but my name was typed at the top. After some investigating we discovered that Seiya had switched our tests. He was kicked out of the school. He swore his revenge on me for getting him kicked out, and he took it out by raping my sister. The courts took him to trail, but there wasn't enough evidence to prove it was him, so they had to let him go. I hadn't thought about him since you mentioned Gratis at the table. To me I didn't care what he was doing as long as he was doing it on the west coast and left the east coast alone. I feel like I could have just prevented this whole mess if I just stopped being a coward. As for your sister and Kunzite. He is my best friend and I was honestly worried about him. Last night things just came out wrong. Kunzite, in the past had been in love numerous times, and most of his attachment had come with horrible heartache, on his part. My friend, as smart as he is, is very trusting. He is so trusting in fact that he doesn't see a gold digger. I know that your sister could never behave like that, but I was so worried about him, that I was going to do what ever I could to protect him. I promised you last night that I wasn't going to rest until I fixed everything. I hope this morning you are feeling well, and I hope that you will let me see you again. You have turned my world upside down, and because of you I see things in a new light, a better light.

-Mamoru"

She read his email over and over again. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. She cried for her family, her career and for her own stupid pride. She spent most of the night trying to forget about their love making. It felt so perfect, and she would give anything to feel that happy again. She looked back at her computer and hit the reply button.

"Mamoru, thank you for being honest with me. I'm sorry. For everything. Surely you must know that yesterday I was not myself and I ended up lashing at you for what happened. I don't wanna talk to you in an email. Please call me. Serenity." She stared at her name. It was the first time in years that she had typed Serenity instead of Usagi. She didn't even realize her fingers had typed it out until she checked it over.

After her shower she dressed and headed down to the police station. It was going to be a long day of filling out paper work and the first day to putting her life back together.

* * *

It had already been 3 months. Usagi checked her email every morning with no reply from Mamoru. No phone call or text. She didn't cry as much anymore, every day she talk to the police but they never had any news for her. The police like Usagi, and in the beginning had bent over backwards to help her. A lot of them had benefited from Lunar Teachings. Yet now, they were really just humoring her visits and pitying her. Today's visit was different. Today they sat her down, offered her coffee and explained that the money was back. All of it plus. It had turned out that there was a massive clerical error, and Seiya leaving town with her sister had turned out to be a coincidence. When she left she gotten texts immediately from every member of her board, all expressing their relief that things had ended up working themselves out. She could wait to get home. Her head was spinning.

Pulling into her driveway she noticed that her father was home, along with a taxi pulling out. When she got inside her mother was rushing towards the door.

"Usagi, I am so glad to see you made it home. Your sister has just returned from her honeymoon!" Usagi tried to stop, but her mother's grip was to tight.

"Usagi!" Rei ran over and gave her older sister a hug. She already looked about 5 months pregnant. Usagi couldn't believe that Seiya and Rei had been sleeping together from the beginning, but she wouldn't put it past her sister to only tell Seiya he was the father.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi had to sit down, everyone was crowding around her, and she was having trouble breathing.

"Well we decided that we were gone long enough, and we wanted to come home and get ready for the baby. We'll be leaving for the west coast in a couple weeks, so enjoy me while you can! I don't know if we'll be able to travel much once that baby comes." Usagi nodded.

"Hey maybe I can come and visit once you get settled." Makoto smiled sweetly at Seiya.

"Absolutely not. I already have one daughter who is a drop out, I will not have enough." Their father stepped in. Their mother was about to say something, but Rei changed the subject.

"You should have seen our wedding Usa. The lovely white sand beach, the sweet smelling fruits that filled the air. I mean it would have been better if we didn't have Mamoru breathing down our necks." Rei giggled, but Usagi couldn't help but notice that Seiya paled a little.

"Darling, that was a secret!" Rei put her hands to her mouth.

"Oppsie. I guess I was all excited and forgot I was supposed to mention anything." Usagi was going to ask more about it when Luna came out and expressed that dinner was ready. The large group moved to the dinning room and sat. Usagi made sure she sat next to her sister.

"What do you mean Mamoru was there?" Rei looked over and shrugged.

"He was the wrong who discovered us. He paid off Seiya, for the wedding and for our fares back to the states."  
"He paid of Seiya?"

"Enough Usagi, you know what I mean, now knock off with the questions. You know Mamoru isn't as high and mighty as you sometimes. He is clearly the better person." Usagi squeezed her glass so hard she thought she could hear the glass starting to crack. Soon there was a knock at the door. Minako came in followed by their aunt Michiru and uncle Hakura. Their father stood and gave Minako a hug.

"Welcome home darling. How was the island?" Minako smiled.

"Lovely. The ocean is such a magical place. Aunt Michiru taught me how to drive." He gave his sister a kiss on the forehead, and welcomed them to join them for lunch.

"I love the ocean, the way it feels when it splashes against your feet." Rei was all to excited to chime in, and everyone yet again had to hear about their beach side wedding. Usagi was glad to have some quiet time with everyone after Rei, Seiya and their parents had gone to buy the kids some newly web clothes.

"I'm glad you're home. I missed you." Minako and Usagi shared a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you. If you would have let me, I would have come straight home." Usagi smiled and waved her sister off.

"All that matters is that you are home now."

"Father told me that Kunzite has yet to loose a case. He's sorry things didn't work out, and hopes that it doesn't stop me from wanting to join the firm."

"Let me tell you a secret to success." Usagi leaned in close. "Never let anyone stand in your way." Minako smiled and nodded.

"You know Usagi, you are more than welcome to join us tomorrow. We're leaving to go camping for a week. Every night we'll be stopping at a different location. We'll be going hiking and exploring a few cave systems. It's been a while since you've gone with us." Usagi smiled. "Or you could stay here and allow your mother to try and find you all husbands." Now that really had Usagi laughing.

"What are men compared to scientific exploration of nature?" Ami came in, and sat with a book. "Honestly Usagi, you need a get a way. We need you to get out and get some fresh air. Your foul mood all but kills." Usagi thought maybe she should be offended by Ami's comments, but it wasn't excatly something false.

"Okay, I'll head up stairs and start to pack." When she reached her room, packing was the last thing she wanted to do. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the printed out email from Mamoru. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes again. She didn't understand what was going on around her. Today seemed more like a dream. This morning she woke up a failure, but tonight she was going to be going to bed a woman who's world was right again. Almost right. Her heart still ached for him. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that a part of heart was dead. All the stress of recent events had her feeling sick. She was starting to rethink going on this trip. She would be back by Monday for the new board meeting she set up, and a little R and R never hurt anyone. It could cure her, energize her. She was tired of feeling tired all the time. Most days she could barely eat and when she could it didn't last long in her stomach. She sighed and sat up. She was going to start taking her own advise and not let anyone in her way, not even herself. With in 20 minutes she was packed and ready to start enjoying life again.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor Moon

In case my fellow Sailor Moon haven't heard yet, the trailer for the new sailor moon has been released. I have already seen it like 10 times, and ever time I watch it, I find myself getting even more excited (If that was even possible). If you haven't seen it yet, seriously hop on youtube and check it out! You won't regret it.

Chapter 8

The camping trip had been going great. Usagi couldn't believe why she didn't think to do this weeks ago. The fresh air and freedom were really just taking care of her. The first couple of days she couldn't seem to get off her phone, but now it was off, and she couldn't be happier. Her aunt and uncle were a little too lovey dovey, and when she was alone it only caused her to miss Mamoru. She shook her head, and continued on her hike up the mountain. They were at the camp site getting dinner ready and Usagi had decided to explore the area. About 30 minutes into the hike she noticed that she came to what looked like a castle in ruins. The building was crumbled, and with the amount of growth from nature taking it back, Usagi could tell that this building was 100s of year old. It was beautiful, and the view that over looked the land of cascading hills was something out of a painting. It was then that Usagi had the idea to draw, and with her sketch book, ear phones and a comfy spot she sat. She was so lost in it all, she didn't realize that anyone had come up behind her.

"I'll be down in like 10 more minutes, I need to finish capturing this before the lights is completely gone." She all but shooed a way the hand that tapped her shoulder.

"Well I think your picture is better than the real thing." Her pencil dropped. That voice. The one that has haunted her dreams and fantasies. "When you said you could draw, I almost didn't believe you." Slowly her head turned around to find him standing kneeling beside her.

"It's you!" She fumbled backwards putting her back up against what was once left of a pillar. Her head brushing up against the cold stone pulled out a few pins causing her hair to partially fall down around her.

"I am starting to think that is how you are always going to greet me." His face was now inches from hers. She started to panic. Her brain was going in over drive and she wasn't too sure how she should act.

"What are you doing here?"

"My family owns this land, I have been coming to the ruins since I was a boy. This was once the place that held my family's home. A fire had spread from the kitchen, and took everything with it. It was a long time ago, but it's nice to come back to history. I come here when I need to clear my head, the view is so beautiful that it's hard to think of anything else. I am more curious to know how you came to be here."

"I am camping with my aunt and uncle down the hill a few miles. I wanted to go exploring and found this. I couldn't help but draw it. I wish I had my camera so I could go home and draw more of it." She closed her book, it didn't go unnoticed to Mamoru that her hand was shaking.

"Sere?" He placed his hand over hers.

"I'm fine. You always startle me, and my body is trying to catch up." He leaned in.

"Tell me the truth."

"Why did you leave me alone? You didn't call or text or email. You didn't do anything. You just left, but then Rei came home and said all these things about you, and the money is back." She put her hands to her head and started to cry. "I don't understand what is going on. Here I am trying to forget you, and you show up!"

"Usagi!" Her uncle came running over and shoved Mamoru out of the way. "I don't know what you want with her, but you are going to have to go through me!" Mamoru laid on the ground in shock.

"It's okay, he wasn't hurting me. That is Mamoru." It took a few seconds for it to register, but Mamoru was quickly helped to his feet. "I'm sorry. I saw her crying and I reacted." Mamoru smiled.

"No it's okay. I would never do anything to hurt her." Usagi looked up at him, then stood herself.

"I should be going. It was nice to see you again." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Please come over to my house tonight for dinner. My sister has been begging me to bring you, and I just can't take no for an answer."

"Hakura, I remember Mr. Tsukino had said that his brother-in-law was a fan of sports cars. I just got a new car for my collection, and I would love to show her off." And with that it was final. They were going to pack up camp for the night and take up Mamoru on his invitation for dinner and a room. Usagi was secretly grateful. She was close to the point on breaking into someone's home for a hot shower.

They followed Mamoru back on his back. His house was a good 5 miles from their camp site, and appeared to be the only house for miles upon miles. When they reached his house Usagi couldn't help but laugh. Not just a laugh, but the laugh that comes from the pit of one's stomach in an uncontrollable notion that couldn't be stopped. Her aunt and uncle looked at each other. His house was large, so large in fact that normal people wouldn't call it a house, but a mansion. It wasn't anything as large as his godmother's which almost fit the title of palace, but it wasn't what Usagi had pictured him to live in. The large gates opened and let them in. They pulled around the circled driveway and parked in front of the large marble staircase leading to the main doors. Members of his staff was ready to let them out of the cars. Usagi stumbled out.

"Mamoru!" A small child ran down the stairs and drove straight for him falling into his arms. Usagi froze. This little mini me clung around his neck. "You said you were going for a quick drive, you've been gone for hours!" Mamoru chuckled.

"I have been gone for an hour. Besides I brought you a guest. I expect you to make sure she falls in love with you instantly." The small child gave him what Usagi would call a "really" look, but it changed into excitement when he whispered something in her ear. The child wiggled out of his grasp and ran over to Usagi.

"Serenity!" She was soon knocked down from the unexpected hug the child was now placing around her legs. She laughed.

"It's nice to meet you to."

"My name is Hotaru, and we are going to be best friends!"

"This little ball of energy is my sister." Usagi's eyes widen.

"I remember Dimande telling me that you took care of her."  
"Dimande and Motoki are inside waiting."

"Well let's go in and give them a surprise!" Mamoru stood back and watched as the two most important women in his life ran up the stairs with Usagi's aunt.

"Sir, why not we let the girls get to know each other, and I'll take you to my car collection. My father had started it when my mother died, it's not large, but it's our prize collection."

"Usagi!" Everyone circled her in a group hug, and for the first time in weeks, Usagi found herself smiling with joy, and not just covering her true feelings. This was her first time seeing the two newly weds since they came back from their honeymoon. When Mamoru and Hakura came back in they were welcomed by a sweet melody coming from the drawing room. When they entered the room, everyone was sitting around Usagi crying as she played the violin. Mamoru couldn't recall a time that he had ever been so captivated before.

"Mamoru, who is playing? It's amazing?" Mamoru glanced behind him to see Kunzite and his sister Beryl coming in.

"It's Usagi." Kunzite stiffened. "I didn't know she was going to be here."

"I ran into her at the ruins. I invited her to stay for dinner. They are spending the night. I already had Artemis put them in the guest rooms. Beryl peered between Mamoru and the man next to him and fumed. She had never seen Mamoru invite people to stay except for her and her brother. Beryl and Kunzite looked nothing a like. Beryl loved all things fashion and gossip.

"She looks very familiar, where have I seen her before." Beryl said out loud, but on purpose.

"She was the maid of honor at Dimande's wedding." Beryl straightened up excited.

"Yes! I remember her now. You said that she was that attention seeking wanna-be bride!" With that the music stopped. Usagi looked at the door way and all but dropped the violin. She could tell by the looks on Mamoru's face that she was telling the truth. Hotaru looked up between all of the ideas.

"I thought Serenity looked like a goddess." Usagi smiled down at the little girl and handed her back the instrument.

"She sure does play like one." Mamoru wasn't even aware he had said it until he heard Beryl growl behind him.

"It's not like the violin is that hard too play." Beryl went to step into the room, but Hakura let his foot move a little to the right and tripped her. As she started to fall to the group Mamoru reacted and quickly grabbed her pulling her into his arms. Beryl blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As quick thinking as ever she let out a cry and slumped a little. "Owe, my ankle." Mamoru picked her up and carried her to the day bed. Usagi watched as he tenderly check over her ankle.

"Beryl, I've told you not to wear these stupid shoes. Their bad for your feet." She giggled. "You're going to be fine. It's not broken. Just take it easy and buy some flats."

"Only if you pick them out." He smiled at her.

"Just sit for a little bit with your foot up, and you'll be on the runway again in no time." She reached forward and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before she sighed into a hug.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me."

As Usagi stood there watching, she felt her heart was beating so loudly the whole room could hear it. No wonder he didn't contact her. He was already moving onto someone else. She had never seem him care for someone like that before. The last time she had ever seen that look in his eyes was when he scared her into the fountain and he was drying her off. Usagi felt sick. Quickly she ran from the room to outside finding someplace to throw up in private. Unknowing to everyone but Hotaru was the look of victory in Beryl's eyes. That was until Mamoru ran after her. He quickly found her throwing up behind a tree.

"Sere, are you alright?" She didn't answer him. "Serenity." He started to move closer. "Usagi, god damn it will you answer me!" She turned to face him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm a little busy Mamoru, please I just need some space." His expression softened.

"I can't do that. You do recall I am a doctor, let me help you upstairs to your room." She hesitated for a second and agreed. The rest of the group had gone into dinner by the time the two had made it back inside. Feeling a little woozy Mamoru ended up carrying Usagi the rest of the way. Instead of taking her to her guest room, Mamoru brought her down a long hall way through two double doors. It was his room. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around. The color of the room was clearly dark. The four post bed had black curtains hanging. The bedding was black. She thought it was his favorite color, but now it seemed more like an obsession.

"I thought you were taking me to my room. This is yours." He smiled down.

"I thought a bath would help you feel better, and your room only has a shower." He laid her on the bed. "Here change into this, and I will get it started for you." He handed her his robe, and walked into the other room. She changed as quickly as she could, and even had enough time to fold her clothes before he came back. She followed him into the large bathroom. The large tub had steam coming from it, and rose petals floating. He came up behind her, and undid her robe. She didn't even know she was naked until he put his hand in the small of her back. He picked her up bridal style and slowly sank her in. "You don't need to be shy. It wasn't that long ago you were naked in my arms." She turned away from him, concentrating on the black and white pattern on the wall. His lips formed a line as he watched her scramble for the tub and barely make it to the toilet. Coming over he held her hair back and gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. "How long has this been going on." She sat back and wrapped the discarded robe on top of her.

"For about a month. I thought I was doing better, but with all the stress. At least I can eat better. Two weeks ago I could barely keep anything done." Mamoru thought for a second, then helped her back into the bath.

"Stress can do the body more harm than a heart attack."

"I've learned to deal with it." He took the wash cloth and began to run it along her limbs. Usagi didn't notice he stopped at her stomach until he quickly pulled away.

"When was your last period?" She made a face, trying to recall.

"Like 3 months ago. Like I said with everything going on I haven't been feeling well. It's not uncommon for me to miss a couple months when I get caught up in a project. And that was a project." He wanted to chuckle. He wanted to believe her.

"Are you sure it's not something else." She laughed.

"Like what Mamoru, it's not like I could be pregnant." And there it was. The look of realization had appeared on her face. Quickly she was on the opposite side of the tub, away from him. "You have got to be joking. There isn't anyway. I mean." She wasn't really sure what to say. Her mouth kept wanting to speak, but her brain had gone blank. He helped her out of the tub, and brought her back to the bed.

"Now just wait. We can easily solve this." He opened the closet and pulled out a very large black bag. After a minute of rummaging through it, he was able to pull out a book with pregnancy test written on it. "I keep a couple in my bag from when I do my clinic hours. The hospital runs out, and I always like to have a couple handy.

It didn't take long for the results to come back, and it left them sitting on the bed staring at it. Two very pink lines. Mamoru took the test from her hands and set it on the dresser. Before she knew what was coming she was picked up in the air and swung around. He was laughing, giddy even.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." He held her there smiling down at her.

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away." He set her back on the bed, beaming.

"Mamoru, this is crazy. We need to talk about this." That line had certainly pulled him out of his mood.

"What is crazy about this? What more do we need to talk about?"

"You're girlfriend is most likely not going to enjoy finding out that you have some random woman that you haven't talked to in 3 months pregnant. She looked like she wanted to kill me for just being in your house.

"Beryl? Beryl is Kunzite's sister, which makes her more like my sister too."

"Please that kiss on the lips did not scream 'Beryl is just my sister'." Mamoru looked confused for a minute.

"Don't read too much into that. She kisses everyone on the lips like that. She says it's comes with the territory of being a model." She looked at him, moving closer to look into his eyes. He wasn't lying. He always blinked a little quicker when he was lying.  
"Well regardless, it still doesn't explain why you didn't talk to me. Now everything is apparently all fixed and here you are. Why? Why did you go through all the trouble of finding Seiya and my sister and paying them off if you weren't going to ever call me."

"I tried, but I just couldn't bring myself. I kept thinking about our last night together, and I knew that I had to fix everything. It was all my fault. I needed you to see that I was worthy of your forgiveness." Usagi relaxed a little then reached forward and kissed him. Quickly she stopped and pulled away. Panic written all over her face.

"Oh my god Mamoru. Seiya and your sister. She's so young. How could he?" Mamoru looked confused for a second.

"No. I'm sorry. I do have two sisters. Setsuna in my older sister. She is aged between myself and Dimande. She was the one he rapped. After it all fell apart, she decided to start over and moved to England. She is doing very well over there actually, and is about to get married. Seriously Sere, if he touched Hotaru, I would have killed him. Then brought him back to life just so I could kill him all over again." Usagi flopped back in the bed.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me. He had told me that you were the one that tried to ruin him. I guess I didn't know you very well except for your attitude towards me, and it was easy to believe. Seiya though didn't wait very long to start to show his true colors. He turned out to be more of an asshole than you." Mamoru chuckled.

"I am hoping there is a compliment some where in there." She smiled and kissed his cheek when he moved next to her. "You have no idea how much I missed you. When I saw you at the ruins, I had to touch you to make sure you were real." He undid the tie to her robe and let his hand rest on her stomach. "Serenity I have loved you since the first moment I saw you walk down the isle."

The rest of the group had begun to worry about their missing host, when Kunzite had returned from the upstairs.

"I don't think we'll be seeing those two for the rest of the evening." Beryl shot up.

"What do you mean? Let me go get him." Kunzite chuckled and grabbed her when she tried to walk up the stairs. "You can do that if you want to, but I know you don't really want to."

"They've finally made up!" Dimande announced with joy.

"Looks like we'll have to bring our tuxes out again soon. I see a wedding not to far off." Motoki said as he picked up a sleeping Hotaru and began to carry her up stairs. Beryl had at least waited for her to leave the room before she started to scream.

"Seriously Beryl calm down. You didn't stand a chance anyway." She glared at her brother before heading up the stairs herself. She wasn't done yet. She just had to get someone out of the way first.


	9. Note

Hey guys, so I know it's been like 5 days since my last update! I didn't want you to think I had forgotten about this, since I was posting a new chapter like every day. It's not writer's block, it's just that on Saturday I am getting married. So it's crunch time. But don't worry, after this weekend, I'll be back to posting more often.

Enjoy your hump day!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 9

Usagi stretched and yawned. She nearly forgot all about the camping trip, and thought she was back at home. She giggled remembering what yesterday's events had brought, and rolling over she became faced with an empty bed. Sitting up with a worried look on her face she tried to see if he was in the bathroom. She looked around for her clothes and put them on one by one. Making her way to the dinning hall, she found the rest of the group already eating.

"Good morning Serenity. Master Mamoru had instrusted us to make sure that you were looked after and comfortable. He had to leave for work. There was an emergency." Artemis pulled out a chair for her, then began to fix her plate.

"Usagi, are you feeling better?" Her aunt asked. Usagi blushed.

"Yes. Mamoru is a very good doctor."

"The things that man can do with his hands. But I am sure that you know all about that don't you." Beryl smiled sweetly at the group of people who had gotten what she was referring too. Usagi nodded. Every time Beryl talked, she succeeded at making Usagi feel very small. She commented at Usagi's clothes, style of hair, eating and had even gone as far as bringing up her sister's scandal' Usagi was exploring Mamoru's library when Beryl caught her alone.

"So I heard from a little birdy that you and Mamoru had made up." Usagi blushed, nodding. "You don't need to be shy around me. Take my advice and fight with him often. Making up with Mamoru is always worth it." She sighed and circled around Usagi, brushing her fingers against the books. "I have to say though, I have always loved seeing how he interacts with his daughter. Opps, I mean sister. Oh look at the time, Kunzite is taking me to town. Lots of shopping to do!" Beryl made her footsteps heavy, then open and shut the door. Taking off her shoes she quietly made her way back to the bookshelf. Making sure Usagi didn't see her she grabbed the shelf and pushed it on top of Usagi. She smiled, then ran out the door for help.

"Usagi." She moaned and tried to push away the owner of the voice. "Come on baby, it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes, but at the amount of light in the room, she closed the them again until she slowly sat up. Her put her hand to her hand.

"What happened?" She put her hand to her head and felt a bandage. Looking around she finally noticed she was in the hospital. Mamoru gave a sigh of relief.

"You were in the library. Some how you got trapped beneath a fallen bookshelf. Luckily Beryl heard the crash and was able to get help." Beryl. Yes she remembered her conversation, the one sided conversation with Beryl. She couldn't hide the hurt. Mamoru went to reach for hand but she pulled it away. Before he could ask what was going on, her doctor came in.

"Oh good Serenity, you're awake."

"Usagi, please." Her doctor nodded.

"I am Dr. Hino. Your tests have all come back fine. You'll have a nasty headache for a while, but there is no broken bones, internal bleeding. As soon as you're ready you can get going."

"What about the baby." Mamoru grabbed her hand, this time she didn't pull away.

"Baby? I'm sorry Usagi, we weren't informed you were pregnant." She tired to smile.

"We only just found out yesterday."

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back." After a few moments he came back in with an ultrasound machine. Usagi laid down as he pressed the cold device into her. She winced at first. "Okay guys, do you see that flicker right there, that is your baby's heart beat. It is very strong, and it looks like you are about 3 months along. Everything is looking great. Congratulations!" He cleaned her up and shook Mamoru's hand. "Mamoru my boy, good for you. You are going to make a wonderful father." He turned to Usagi. "Mamoru is the must have guy in paediatrics. All the kids love him. Hell I think sometimes my own children like you more." Mamoru chuckled. When the doctor had left Usagi and Mamoru just stared at each other.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong? You have barely said anything to me."

"I'm conflicted." He straightened up.

"I am not sure I understand."

"Well I don't understand why you felt the need to lie to me. She told me everything." Mamoru was confused. He felt a his own headache starting.

"Baby, I have never lied to you. Who told you I have been." She took a deep breath.

"Beryl told me everything. You told me she was just like a sister to you. You told me that I was the only woman you had ever been with. I gave my virginity to you with out any questions. If you would have said nothing I would have never put in a second thought to who was with you before me. Do you have any idea how degraded I feel. I mean to go as a far as making me believe that Hotaru is your sister."

"Wait." He stood up and started to pace. "I have never slept with Beryl. The only reason I put up with her is because of Kunzite. I have never nor will I ever have feelings for Beryl. And Hotaru is my sister. Serenity, I have never lied to you." She kept her eyes down to ashamed to look at him.  
"I'm sorry, I."

"Lay here and rest. I have to go finish my rounds. I'll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours." He left the room, but stopped at the wall, putting his back to it. He could hear her starting to cry. He closed his eyes, looking for some sort of answer. He pounded his fists against the wall when his inner voice refused to give him anything. Shaking his head he left.

Usagi sat there staring at her hands. This was stupid. All they ever seemed to do was take one step forward and 10 steps back. They hadn't been on a real date, they barely knew each other. Two nights of mindless chatter doesn't allow a person to really know someone. Every time they turned around they going from fighting to having sex, and now she was pregnant. She had life growing inside her, created with a man she barely knew. She sighed feeling like the inner battle wasn't going anywhere. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who was going to give her an honest answer without letting their personal feelings get in the way. Picking up the hospital phone, she dialed the number to the one person she could count on in situations like these.

"Ami?"

The conversation with Ami didn't go as Usagi had thought it would. She was expecting her sister to give her the cold honest truth about the situation. She anticipated hearing how Usagi barely knew him, that she didn't need a man to help her raise the child and that Usagi had her company to think about. On the other hand Ami had only said that Usagi could only follow her heart, that she was a a smart person, but the only person who could decide things was herself and finally what really seemed off was Ami's comment on how all Usagi could do was see how things go. After the strange conversation with the most logical person she could ever meet, Usagi did the next thing she could and called her Minako.

"I am out shopping. I have the day off so I thought I would get a hair cut, and buy some new clothes for the fall. Are you okay?" Usagi told her all about her recent events, the baby and Beryl. "You know you need to watch your stress levels. It isn't going to do you or the baby any good if you make yourself upset over worrying about this. Usagi I love you, and I am so happy for you that you are about to be a mother. I know that you are going to be a million times better at it than Rei will be. I don't want to tell you that you should stay with Mamoru for the baby's sake, or that you should cut ties with him because you two moved too fast. What I will say is that clearly there is something there. You two are drawn to each other and it's not just sexually. You two bring out things about yourselves that I don't think you know was there. You have always been so career driven, and here you are now, finally living life. Seeing the world that is more than just what is on paper."

"Now that is not fair. What I do isn't just some desk job, where I sit inside and read statistics. I help real people, and deal with what they are facing."

"You are an amazing person for taking the time to help everyone else, but that isn't living your own life. That is just helping other people live theirs. Now you have a chance to really experience what those people are fighting for. You need to take a deep breathe, and talk to Mamoru. This is something only the two of you can work out. Forget about everyone else in this, and only focus on the two of you. Take the time to get to know each other. Spend real quality time together, and then and only then can you decide if he is someone you want to continue seeing."

" I love you Minako. Hey, what is up with Ami?"

"Oh my gawd, I don't even know where to begin. She came home the day after you left with her boyfriend. Not some new guy she just met, but a guy she has been apparently dating for about 7 months. He is her professor's student aid. He is 21, and apparently has an IQ that is just a point below her's. They came over to ask daddy's permission to start dating publicly once she graduates next month. Apparently they have had to keep their relationship a secret because they didn't want the university to get the wrong idea."

"I am very sorry to have missed that. What did everyone think of him?"

"Well I don't know him that well, but I can tell you this for sure. Not only he is a perfect match for Ami, but he also has caused her to lighten up."

"I could tell. I hardly recognized her on the phone." The two sisters talked for a little bit longer about how excited Usagi was for the baby, and that she was feeling a little bit better. And after hanging up she spent some time rethinking. She was feeling great about things until she let Beryl get into her head. She had already knew that she had moved to fast with Mamoru, but liked him enough that she wanted to take the time to really get to know him. She wanted to keep seeing him, and was hoping he felt the same, even after all the things she had accused him of.

"Serenity? I am Koan, I am your discharging nurse. I just need you to sign these papers, and you'll be all set to go home." Usagi sat up.

"Oh. Can some one please page Mamoru. I was told to wait here for him." Koan smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Chiba has already gone home for the day. He left about an hour ago. I can call a taxi for you." Usagi smiled and thanked the nurse. She watched her leave, and began to gather her things. She tried to not cry, to keep her chin up. Clearly Mamoru had made up his mind.

"Serenity?" Before she could finish getting dressed Mamoru had her wrapped up in a hug. She stood there letting him hold her. His clothes were new, and his hair was still a little damp. The bag he brought in was discarded on the floor, and his scent of smokey wood filled the air. It calmed her down.

"She told me you left. I thought you were so angry with me that you left me here." He chuckled.

"I went home. I showered and brought you some clean clothes. I didn't want to take you on a date smelling like children threw up on me, and I thought some fresh clean clothes would help you feel better." She cried out in laughter, and nodded.

"Thank you. I am just going to change in the bath room, and wash up." He smiled and helped her in, then sat on her bed.

"Oh, Dr. Chiba!" Koan had come back in to find out what was taking Usagi so long to come out. "I thought you had gone home." She walked over and sat next to him, causally putting her hand on his knee. She smiled seductively up at him.

"Yes, well I went home to get ready for my date with Serenity." He stood up and moved away from her.

"You should take me out instead."

"I'm sorry, I have already told you." Koan got up.

"You know you should make sure you get a DNA test with her baby. I wouldn't be surprised if she was just telling you it was yours. With those types you can never be too sure." Usagi had, had it at that point and she walked out. Mamoru had packed her a floral print summer dress, and he couldn't help but the love way it hugged her in all the right places. He walked over and put his hands on her waist.

"You look lovely." Koan felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the two kiss.

"This isn't fair! Why couldn't you have just loved me instead of that slut! I heard you didn't like blondes so I dyed my hair. That you didn't like girls with blue eyes so I bought contacts. I made myself into the perfect woman for you!" Mamoru stepped forward to try and calm her down, but she ended up running out of the room. He looked back at Usagi who looked like she was starting to have her own panic attack. He walked back over and pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to see that. Koan will be okay. I am not the first doctor she has had an obsession with. Last month it was Takashi Hino." Usagi nodded and let him lead her out.

"I am too excited for tonight to let some psycho fan ruin it for us."

Their dinner was beautiful. He had reserved a table in the city's best restaurant, and had clearly spared no expense on their first date.

"You know you can't take me out like this every date, I might end up spoiled." Mamoru chuckled and fed her another chocolate covered strawberry. They had spent the last 3 hours talking non stop about everything they could think of. They started out talking about the baby and their future, and now were on random topics about child hood dreams and hopes. Usagi couldn't believe how worried she was earlier. Anyone could clearly see that they worked so well together. Both of them even as children knew that when they grew up, they would do anything they could to help everyone. He had told her all about the wedding, and how he had to force Seiya to marry Rei, and how perfect the two were for each other. Mamoru's phone had rung twice, and he was about to ignore it for the third time, when Usagi urged him to answer it.

"This is Dr. Chiba." Usagi watched as the color in his face drained. "I see, yes thank you. Please have them meet me at my house." He hung up. "We need to leave. I'm sorry." He got up to hunt down his waitress and paid. It wasn't until they got into the limo that he said anything to her.

"They found Koan hanging from one of my patient's room. They heard the children screaming for help. They had woken up to see her." Serenity covered her mouth in shock, then placed it on Mamoru's knee.  
"Mamoru I'm." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when he wrapped his arms around her and cried into the nook of her neck. Usagi sniffled, running her fingers through his hair. "So sorry." When they got to his house, the police were already waiting for him. Artemis had taken the liberty of setting them up in the dinning room. Serenity was asked to head up stairs, and she sat on his bed waiting for an hour for his return. She ended up falling asleep, awoken by the dip in the bed, when he sat next to her.

"She used her lipstick tube and wrote my name all over the childrens room. She left a note saying her death should be avenged by killing you. The police had spoken with a few of her coworkers and they all said that she was crazy and believed I had a relationship with her."

"This isn't your fault. But I am sorry that this is happening." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"The only thing I am upset about is my patients. Koan was crazy, and no one is surprised about this. I am worried about you. Are you okay?" She sat up and smiled.

"Yes. I am sorry I fell asleep. Lately I have been so tired. I guess that is all the fun stuff that comes with pregnancy."

"Artemis said that your aunt and uncle will be ready to head home tomorrow. They figured you would want to stay a little longer." She frowned.

"Actually I need to go home. I have a meeting the day after with my board, and Allen, the real person from Gratis is going to come up and make sure things are on track."

"I could come with you, when you get out of your meeting, we could get lunch." She smiled.

"I do want to spend more time with you."

Beryl stood on the outside of their door fuming. Kunzite just told her the happy news, and she was starting to plot ways she could get rid of her problems.

* * *

So I want to thank everyone for their reviews and well wishes. My moon and star themed wedding was just absolutely perfect!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Sailor moon

I wanted to say to everyone, that I had posted so quickly after my wedding, is because we didn't take a honeymoon. His mother had offered to get us a hotel room for a couple nights, but we decided to use that money and get a new bedroom set, complete with a new bed. I know that it sort of takes the fun out of a honeymoon, but we are pretty practical people.

Chapter 10

The trip in the limo had turned from excited to very awkward as soon as the doors were shut. Mamoru had offered Kunzite and Beryl a ride back to the city. Beryl had eagerly agreed; forcing Kunzite to take the offer. Beryl reached out her hand, expecting Mamoru to help her in, but he was already helping Usagi. Instead of Kunzite coming to her aide, he all but pushed her in. Her hatred towards Usagi grew in strength with every touch and kiss Mamoru gave. Beryl was ready to leap forward in her seat when Usagi attempted to converse with her.

"So do you come to the city often?" Usagi kept telling herself to be nice, make small talk and attempt to make the trip go by faster. Beryl seemed to be glaring more dagger's Usagi's way.

"I live in the city, so I would say I go there pretty often." Usagi nodded, and felt Mamoru squeeze her hand. "I hear you live in Selene Acreage? I thought about getting a house there, but the community was so small and shabby I didn't think anyone of high status should step foot there." Usagi tried to ignore the bashing, more determined the be the better person.

"Yes, my mother was one of the lead designers. It was actually how she met my father. He was the lawyer over seeing the paper work." Usagi couldn't help but beam. As ridiculous as her mother could be sometimes, she is one of the most talented artists Usagi has ever seen. Her mother was the reason Usagi perused art in the first place. She was going to continue the conversation and explain that was where her parents got her name from, but Beryl's bored expression kept her mouth shut.

Usagi put her attention back on the guys conversation, but it didn't go unnoticed to her that Kunzite kept looking at his phone. Every once in a while a small, but charming, smile would come and go from his lips. He was trying a little too hard to not act excited. An excited she knew too much about. He had met someone, not just been introduced, but had let someone new into his heart. It was that knowledge that caused Usagi's heart to sink into her stomach. She knew, regardless of what her sister said, that Minako still had feelings for him. Minako didn't just miss Kunzite, she was still hopelessly in love with him, the kind of love that didn't disappear over night.

It was a twisted way of thinking of it, but she was sort of glad that Rei had come home with her baby bump. With their parents being so busy at work, Minako had offered to help Rei go shopping, and start to set things up. She didn't have a case, and her family needed to make sure Rei didn't get into any more trouble. Suddenly Usagi sat up straight, panicking she told Mamoru they needed to pull over. It took her a minute to get his attention off the phone, and by the time the driver had found a spot to do so, she had already emptied her stomach. All over Beryl's new shoes. The whole city had heard her scream, when they exited the limo.

"You stupid slut, how dare you."

"Beryl I am so sorry, please I will pay to get them cleaned."

"Cleaned? Do you fucking think that you can get my one of a kind 4,000 Metalia Nega's cleaned? You must be joking. You are going to buy me a new pair. You are going to buy me a whole new fucking out fit."

"Beryl, I don't have that sort of money." Cars had started to slow down, engrossed in the screaming woman.

"You better hope your father is as good of a lawyer as he hopes he is, because if you don't pay me right this minute, you better bring your father with you too court." Before she could finish her sentence Mamoru put a check in her face. Not just any check, but with a very red 10,000 written in the number slot.

"I hope this will help in getting you to shut up." Mamoru shoved the check in her face." If you do not take this money, and if you ever step foot in my house again, I will show the police the surveillance tape I have from my library." Kunzite looked from Mamoru back to his sister. He went to open his mouth again, but all it did was hit the floor. The look Beryl was giving proved to him that it was indeed not an accident when the book shelf fell on Usagi.

"Mamoru, why would you never want to see me again?" Tears, fake tears, started to well up in Beryl's eyes. She knew what Mamoru was talking about, but she had to be sure.

"Beryl, you can drop the act. I have it all on video." Usagi took a few minutes longer to figure out what was going on. The phone call Mamoru took was from Artemis. He was calling to tell Mamoru that it was no accident, and Beryl was the wrong that pushed the self on Usagi. "The only reason that I am not calling the cops right this second is because of what you did after. You went for help. I don't care if you were trying to play the hero or if you wanted to make yourself look less suspicious, but if you were as evil as I hope you aren't you would have just left her there."

"Beryl, I knew you were a bitch, but I can't even believe you had stooped to this level." She looked up at Kunzite. He had moved even closer to Mamoru and Usagi.

"Why Beryl, why would you try and hurt me?" Usagi was on the verge of a panic attack. She couldn't believe that Beryl would hate her so much, after just meeting her, that she would attempt to hurt her.

"Because I have known Mamoru for years, and he is supposed to be in love with me. He is supposed to want to marry me. Not some two bit whore he met at his queer brother's wedding. You should have heard the way he talked about you Usagi when he got back. Mamoru was disgusted with you. He couldn't believe the nerve you had, or the way his brother kept trying to introduce you." She leaned in closer. "He even said that the shrill sound of your voice made his ears want to bleed and he had to keep drinking in order to make sure he didn't use the fork to stab his ear drums." Usagi walked over and slapped Beryl in the face. Beryl went in for her own slap when Usagi came back in with a punch. It wasn't a hard punch, but the shock of it all caused Beryl to take a step back. Mamoru went over and pulled Usagi away. Kunzite held Beryl back from going after Usagi again.

"That is enough. Mamoru I am going to put Beryl in a taxi, and take her home. Then I am going to call father and have him come deal with her. Usagi I am so sorry. I am just." She smiled and touched his arm.

"Please, it's okay." She turned her attention to Beryl. "I'm sorry that my relationship with Mamoru was too much for you to handle, and stopped us from being friends. I hope that in time you will be able to move on from this, and that one day you find your soul mate. I hope that one day you find someone who will love you as well." Beryl had real tears running down her cheeks. Her red hair was clinging to her cheeks.

Usagi stayed and watched the two get into the taxi and head down the street. Her hand was bothering her, but her stomach hurt even worse. It was all too much. Mamoru came over and put his arms around her.

"You are amazing. I was having a hard time handling myself."

"Did you really say all of those things?" Mamoru sighed.

"I was annoyed, and you had just happened to be the target of my frustration. The second part, about my ears, was said, but not about you. I had the unpleasant experience of meeting a woman at the bar. She took my gesture of letting her go a head of me in line as a pick up line. It took me twenty minutes to get a way from her, which was when my brother had found me." Usagi laughed.

"Take me home now, I have had too much excitement, and I seriously need to lay down."

* * *

When they finally got to Usagi's house, neither could ignore the large amount of cars in the drive way. Usagi, felt like she shouldn't have been too surprised when they entered the house to find a surprise congratulation party waiting for them. Usagi was pulled away by awaiting female family members, and she had just enough time to watch Mamoru walk into her father's office.

The tent was hung in blues and pinks, presents piled the tables and everyone was dressed in their best tea party attire.

"Oh my goodness Usagi! I can't believe you, I thought you hated him?" Makoto cried out. Her attempt at a whisper failed, and instead brought the whole party in silence at the explanation. Usagi wiggled in her chair a little, uncomfortable at the audience.

"Well, I admit, I was put off by his first impressions, but it all turned out to be a misunderstanding. I just had to take the time to listen."

"What was the misunderstanding?" Her mother asked, clearly unaware of everything that had been going on. Usagi took the time to explain things to her mother in a very slow, carefully worded detailed way. She knew if she told the whole story her mother would most certainly focus too much on the fact that Usagi was a bit judgmental herself. By the end, her mother sat in silence. She was processing the new information her daughter had just given her.

"So that is it mother. You are now up to date."

"Serenity, I'm your mother. You should always know that you can come to me with what ever problem you have. I want you to be safe, taken care of but always most importantly happy. If you are sure that he is going to give you everything you could ever ask for, then do it. At the end of the day you and you alone control your life. Never let anything stand in your way." Her mother got up from her chair and continued to mingle with the rest of the guests. Usagi kept looking around for Minako, but she was no where to be found, and no one had yet to see her. Rei kept glaring at her, rubbing her own stomach, and would attempt to stop anyone who would listen about her own pregnancy. Though the family tried to be as happy for Rei as they could, who could really be happy for anyone who got a fake ID so she could run away and marry a man 10 years older.

* * *

It was the worst two hours of her life. She was exhausted, completely dead on her feet by the time Mamoru helped her up the stairs. She didn't have a moment of peace to think let alone get ready for her meeting the next morning. He carefully helped her out of her clothes, and did his best to rub her aching feet.

"You know I have a secret I have been waiting for the right time to tell you." Usagi sat up a little, propping up on her elbows.

"I love a good secret." He moved, laying next to her in the bed.

"You are not the only one who goes by their middle name. My full name is actually Endymion Mamoru Chiba, and you are now one of about 10 people who know that." She shook her head.

"You have got to be joking right? I mean you can not look me in the eye and tell me that is your actual first name." A harsh breath snorted from his nose. He sat up to move a way from her.

"I would never joke about that. I told you something that I never tell anyone, because my first name is special to me." He was clearly angry. Unsure at first, she quickly realized he saw her comment as her way of making fun of his name.

"Please, before you get angrier, let me explain, and I assure you, you too will see the humor that I do. I live here in Selene Acreage, and because this place is so special to my parents they named me Serenity. I was born in October on the night of a full Hunter's moon. My parents took it as a sign. Selene in the Greek mythology was in love with a man named Endymion, a son of Zeus. Some stories have him as Sheppard while other have him as an astronomer. Selene and Endymion became lovers, and it was a love so great that when Selene asked Zeus to put Endymion into an ageless, deathless sleep, he agreed so they could be together always. It is actually my favorite myth." She was happy to see his expression soften. He returned to the position beside her.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. Endymion was the name of my grandfather. I was very close to him when I was young. I can see why you like the myth, it's a bit creepy, but still exciting."

"So what did my father want to talk to you about. I saw you go into his office, and no one but me ever is allowed in there." Mamoru gave a boyish grin.

"Well I knocked up his most precious daughter, I guess that granted me special access." She gave him a very serious stare. "He just asked me a few questions, what my intentions were, how I felt about you and he thanked me."

"I know it was a secret, but it wasn't one I could keep from him. No one else really knows what happened though. He was so worried about everything, and I couldn't leave him in the dark like that."

"He didn't just thank me for saving your company. He thanks me for saving you."

"Hey, let me tell you something. I am not a princess, I do not need saving. I am a Queen, and I got this shit handled." He gave her a puzzling look. "Sorry, I guess I spend a little bit too much of my spare time on pinterest." He gave her forehead a kiss.

"How are you doing. You had a great deal going on today." She pouted.

"This morning is all under the bridge."

"I got a phone call from Kunzite. Their family came, as Kunzite predicted, and he ended up forcing Beryl to come back with him. I guess he threatened to cut her off, so she had no choice." Usagi frowned. She forgot no everyone had a father like her.

"Speaking of Kunzite, he seemed very interested in his phone in the limo."

"I think he is seeing someone new. He has never been one to keep things from me, so when he says he isn't seeing anyone new, all I can do is believe him."

"Well what ever the case is, he was trying a little too hard to not be excited every time he got a text." Mamoru shrugged. "No one has seen Minako today. They were very surprised she wasn't here today. Ami said she got a text from her earlier that read something had come up, and she couldn't get away from it. I haven't really seen her since I left for our camping trip."

"I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow, I am so not ready for tomorrow."

* * *

So fun fact; I really do have a pinterest problem. I had seen that princess line, and thought it was great! I don't know who wrote it originally, but I give a big kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own SM

Chapter 11

Usagi looked at her alarm clock and blinked as a bright 5 stared at her. Mamoru was shuffling around in the dark, grumbling to himself every time he bumped into something. Usagi reached over and turned the night table lamp on. Mamoru froze like a thief caught.

"Mamoru?" She sat up rubbing her eyes? "What is going on?" He sat on the bed.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you. I got a phone call, I am needed at the hospital as soon as possible. I have to go." Usagi tried not to pout.

"I hope everything is okay." He gave a weak smile. He knew what was wrong, but wasn't about to let her know about it. They were having a hard time with his patients that had seen Koan. There was a mess at the hospital, and it seemed now his career was hanging in the balance. Mamoru was a great doctor and loved helping people, but he was also rich and was never in need of the salary the hospital provided. Most of the money went back into the hospital anyway.

"Nothing my doctor magic can't fix." He leaned in for a kiss. It was the verge of getting heated when the sound of the taxi honking broke it up. "Sorry honey, I need to go." She nodded, feeling the cold as soon as he let her go. "Call me when your meeting is over with?" She smiled and watched him go. Laying back down, she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was rubbing her stomach. She thought for a moment that she could almost feel the baby move. Smiling she rolled over and went back to sleep. She was sad Mamoru had left her, her heart was still beating so quickly at his kiss, it was hard to stay sad for long.

* * *

When she got into her office, it was full of flowers, cards and balloons. Banners of welcome back and congratulations covered every corner of the room. Naru came up smiling.

"They have been pouring in all week. First they were just the welcome back, but now that every one knows about your baby, they have started with the congratulations. Speaking of which." Naru pulled out a small present behind her back. It didn't take long for Usagi to tear away the wrapping. Inside was a simple onesie that said 'my mommy is awesome' and underneath was a piece of paper. When Usagi read it, tears welled up in her eyes. It stated that in the name of her baby, Naru had donated 100 to Lunar Teachings. "I know that you will be getting a ton of stuff from your family, so I thought you would appreciate this even more." Usagi smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

It didn't take her long to sort her office, and the rest she arranged to have taken to her house. Her morning sickness was getting worse. It seemed that every time she tried to eat something, it would come up. So far pregnancy wasn't all she thought it was cracked up to be. Years of health class sex ed prepared her for very little. Rei gave her a little heads up, but it was nothing like she was prepared for. She always felt exhausted, she had trouble brushing her teeth, drinking milk and her whole body was sensitive. The last thought made her think of Mamoru. Just thinking about the way his fingers brushed against her skin made every hair stand on end and her whole body shiver with need. Just the sound of his voice could throw her over the edge. She smiled, actually that wasn't all that bad.

Reclining back to the furthest setting in her office chair she started to rub her stomach. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wonder to day dreams she never let herself have before. Children, a house of her own and a husband to complete the picture, and not just any husband but Mamoru. She pictured seeing his midnight eyes peeking through the ebony bangs as she walked down the isle. Her eyes shot open.

"Careful there Usagi, you are getting a little a head of yourself." Nodding she went back to work, ready to take the meeting head on.

* * *

"Usagi, you know we are so happy that things worked themselves out and we are able to get back on track. I personally flew to meet with Allen and now that we have everything we need in order we are ready to begin with the final phase." Yaten closed his binder. Everyone followed suit, afraid of what was happening next. Usagi smiled. The meeting was finally coming to a close, but she couldn't help but notice how everyone shifted in their seats.

"Yes, this is very exciting. The thought of everyone we are going to be able to help, the lives are going to save. It's incredible."

"There is just one thing we need to go over. It's about the baby." Shingo didn't look up from his lap as he spoke. His pause allowed Usagi to jump up from her seat.

"I know it's a big deal, but you surely must know I am more than capable of being a mother and running this company." All the board members glanced down.

"No, that isn't what we need to talk to you about. We found a new investor, she is willing to fund this whole operation with Gratis, but it comes with a pretty serious condition." Sapphire could see that Shingo wasn't going to finish.

"What type of condition." As soon as she finished her sentence the board room door opened and Nehellenia walked in.

"That I will give you the money as long as I take control of your company, unless you are willing to either have an abortion or give it up for an adoption." So this is what the board was uneasy about. She looked at them. People she had known her whole life. Men and women who had helped her plant the seed of hope in a community that was drowning.

"You can not be serious. Nehellenia we appreciate your offer, but I will not give up my child or my company, not for all the money in the world." Nehellenia gave her a cruel smile.

"Nehellenia, that is not what we agreed on!" One board member shouted out. Nehellenia ignored them.

"You lost a lot of investors when your brother-in-law stole that money from you, and if it wasn't for my Mamoru paying him to give the money back, you wouldn't be here today." The board members started to whisper, a truth they only partially knew. "And here you stand about to throw that all away again over just some baby. Serenity I am saving you from hell. The hell I have known all to well. I wish I had someone come and do this to me when I was in your shoes. I would have never chosen a child over my company. At least I was married, unlike you." She sat down opening up her briefcase to pull out paper work. "I swear children these days will spread their legs for any man. Who is he Serenity? I will need his name so my lawyers can draw up the paperwork for him give up his rights."

"You need to leave." Serenity stared at her as she stood up. "Now." Nehellenia looked shocked.

"I beg your patron? No one ever tells me to leave."

Sapphire looked up at Usagi.

"Usagi, listen." She glared at him.

"My name is Serenity." She turned her attention back to Nehellenia. "I am Serenity Tsukino, and as it is written on the deed, the bills and the fucking door this is my company and I am telling you to leave, take your money and never come back."

"You need my money." Nehellenia started to pack up her things.

"There will always be investors."

Nehellenia stopped at the door. She looked around at the room, seeing the relieved expressions on their faces. "This is a mistake. You will be sorry. Once I walk out the door my offer is no longer on the table."

"It should have never been on the table."

The room remained silent at they watched Nehellenia leave. Kyo Wiseman, the oldest member of the board got up from his chair, walked over to the crying CEO and embraced her.

"Thank you Serenity. Thank you for making the right decision." She began to cry harder into his shoulder. "But listen sweetheart, you need to calm down now. Crying isn't going to do the baby any good." She nodded sniffling.

"She said that she would invest. She offered us help if you wanted to take time off for the baby. I can't believe she lied to us." Serenity looked at them confused.

"We were worried you would think we didn't trust you." Sapphire said, coming up to her.

"After everything we've been through? Now, how about we order some lunch! This pregnant lady is hungry!"

"Alright Serenity, what do you want to order." Her gave softened.

"I'm sorry about the Serenity thing. Please go back to calling me Usagi."

* * *

The rest of the day went on smoothly. She finished getting caught up on her phone calls, emails and bills. She gave Naru the rest of the day off, who freaked out but was soon out the door. Her cell phone buzzed again her pocket. Mamoru went from texting her, to calling her. Her eyes closed, conflicted about taking his phone call.

"Hello?"

"Serenity!" His voice sounded happy and relieved. "I have been trying to get a hold of you. Is everything okay?" She forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, sorry. Today was just very hectic." Soon there was a knock at the door. Mamoru walked in closing his phone.

"Are you sure?" She smiled at the surprise visit, and slipped her own phone back into her purse.

"We can talk about it later." He nodded, coming around her desk for a kiss.

"Listen, I don't know whats going on, but Kunzite just called me. He said that Nehellenia is in town and she is out for blood, your blood. How about we get out of here and grab dinner. I don't want you to be around her if she is truly in a bad mood." She nodded quickly. He helped her up and out of the chair, then grabbed her bag.

"Mamoru darling. I wasn't expecting to see you here. What an interesting surprise." Nehellenia walked into the office removing her sunglasses.

"Aunt Nehellenia. I heard you were in town." He walked over giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes well I had some business to attend too." Mamoru looked back and forth between the two woman. The eerie feeling in the air was thick and foul.

"Serenity, I have decided I will not take no for an answer. Having this child is a terrible idea that will ruin your career. You had such promise, how can you be so selfish. The people of this community will be hurting because you decided not to use that head of yours. I mean really, was that lug head really so dumb he couldn't have at least pulled out. Does he even know that he has ruined you?" Usagi took a step back. Every time this woman talked, Usagi shrank in size. She tried to put on her game face.

"He didn't ruin anything." Nehellenia laughed. Mamoru realized that Nehellenia didn't know it was his baby.

"You know I heard that the father is ecstatic about the baby." Mamoru spoke up. Nehellenia looked at him. "I heard that he is so in love with her, he has already has a ring."

"You seem to have been listening a lot to the gossip mill Mamoru, I thought you were better than that." Mamoru smiled.

"Aunt Nehellenia, I happen to know for a fact that it is the truth." He walked over to Usagi and bent down on to one knee. "Serenity Usagi Tsukino, I was planning on doing this at dinner, but I can't wait anymore. I have loved you from the first moment I met you, and I fall in love with you more every day. Please do me the honor of allowing me to prove the depth of my love for you." He opened the small black box. Inside it held a heart shaped diamond ring. Nehellenia let out a screech.

"Usagi, don't you dare say."

"Yes!" She fought back the tears that came down her cheeks anyway. "Oh my god yes!" Mamoru smiled kissing her. Nehellenia started to pace back and forth repeating 'this isn't happening' over and over again.

"You are just going to have to face it aunt. I believe that your intentions were in the right place, but I love her, our baby and I will always stand by her and Lunar Teachings. Screaming again Nehellenia stormed out of the building.

The two spent the rest of the day in bed. They rented a hotel room for privacy, and welcomed the quiet. Usagi couldn't stop looking at her ring. Over dinner she spoke of the board meeting, and he told her about his morning at the hospital. He had decided to come back and surprise her with dinner, first stopping to pick up his mother's engagement ring.

"When I left you this morning, I didn't know when I was going to see you again, and that just seemed crazy. It seemed ludicrous leaving you, knowing that I wouldn't be coming home to you." She closed her eyes pressing her back deeper into his chest.

"I'm glad you were thinking the same thing I was. But I guess I also can't help thinking that this whole thing is still a bit surreal. I mean we haven't even known each other for that long."

"How lucky I am that I get to spend the rest of my life getting to know you."

"You know you are going to have to speak to my father. He will tell you that the decision is up to me, but he will appreciate acknowledging the tradition and respect."

"I stopped by the law firm before I stopped at your office. He said that you better tell your mother first thing in the morning."

"You know she is going to just freak out. One daughter married and pregnant, one daughter pregnant and engaged and a third daughter in a serious relationship. The poor woman isn't going to know what to do with herself."

The next morning Usagi and Mamoru had showed and began getting ready to check out. The elevator was peaceful, and the only awkward feelings were from the other passengers. The elevator came to a halt on the third floor letting on a small group of people. The elevator was now filled, and Usagi couldn't wait to get her feet back on the ground. She groaned when it came to a stop on the second floor. Two people were waiting to get on.

"It's okay we can take the next one." Usagi perked up. She lifted herself up on her toes to look over the crowd of people.

"Minako?"

"Oh god, Usagi?"


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Sailor Moon

One week and Sailor Moon Crystal is going to make it's grand appearance. Oh how early I am going to have to get up to watch it.

Chapter 12

Usagi wiggled her way out of the elevator. She grabbed Mamoru's hand, dragging him out as well. Neither could believe that Minako and Kunzite stood there.

"Kunzite, this is sort of unexpected." Mamoru spoke in a teasing fashion, giving his friend a wink.

"Yes, I agree." The tone of Usagi's voice expressed that she was not amused. Mamoru, just as confused as Usagi, was worried about how the situation would play out, and even more worried about Usagi's and the baby's health. "Where have you been, I have barely seen you in months, you missed my baby shower." Minako moved her hands up and down as she begged Usagi to not make a scene.

"Listen, why don't we go to the cafe down the street and we can talk. The cat is out of the bag now Minako, we might as well tell someone."

The cafe was all but empty. The early morning rush was off to work, and the only other people in the cafe spent their time typing away on their computers. Waitresses lazily went around busing the tables or casually lingering with one another. Usagi couldn't help but notice how their own waitress continued to come back and casually attempt to flirt with Mamoru or Kunzite. Finally Mamoru had seen what was going on, and told her that they would call her over if they needed anything, but they were in a meeting. When she was gone, Usagi took a deep breath, trying to let the smell the freshly ground coffee calm her nerves.

"After you warned me about Minako, I did break things off, but after just a couple of days I felt like an idiot. You were just being a friend, and I appreciate that you were looking out for me. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I went over every single second together and I realized you were wrong. Which by the way is crazy to think, let alone say out loud." He turned his attention to Usagi. "By that time Minako had ready left to spend time with her aunt and uncle. I knew what was going on with you and the company, and I tried to focus on that with your father, but my attention was always on Minako. We were always texting and calling, and well basically one thing led to another and we eloped a month ago."

"What do you mean one thing led to another?" Usagi couldn't stop twisting her napkin in her hand. She couldn't bring her eyes away from watching the drops of water slide down the cup of her ice coffee. "Please tell me why for the last 3 months you have kept this from me. I mean why would you need to keep it a secret when all we did was support you." Minako looked down, watching her spoon spin around in her cup. Kunzite reached over and grabbed her hand.

"He came to the island we were staying at, one thing led to another and we found ourselves married. We didn't plan to keep it a secret, but we also felt that it wouldn't be fair to Rei and now you if we stole the spot light away with our marriage. After everything settles down, we plan to have a proper wedding and invite everyone."

"A month ago. 30 days ago. You were worried you would have ruined the spot light with the news of your wedding, when 30 days ago Rei wasn't even home yet. I only just found out I was pregnant a week ago. Your news would have been so fucking welcomed." She shook her head. "I should have gotten a phone call the next day. Out of everyone in this family I should have gotten a phone call. I deserve better then catching you in the act. Finding out you couldn't keep your legs shut for one day so you could attend my baby shower. They told me that they called you, and no one could find you." Mamoru reached over and started to run her shoulders.

"Baby you need to calm down, take a deep breath."

"Please don't blame Minako, I was the one who wanted to wait, I thought that everyone would just be better off if they thought that we were only getting married once." Usagi gave him a weak smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mamoru whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"Well maybe we can plan for a double wedding." Mamoru said as he grabbed Usagi's hand and held it up so the couple could see the ring. Minako jumped up grinning.

"Who is the one keeping information now?"

Usagi told the two the whole story about Nehellenia and her attempt to force Usagi into an abortion, and how Mamoru surprised her. Kunzite shook Mamoru's hand.

"It's good to know that your baby will have married parents before it's born." Mamoru laughed and nodded. Usagi on the other hand found those words sinking in to the very core of her soul.

* * *

Usagi was happy to have some time to herself. After the experience as the cafe everyone had gone their separate ways. Mamoru dropped her off at her house so she could get ready for work, while he headed back to the hospital. Usagi sat at her vanity brushing her long hair. It had been a while since she was able to put her hair up in her unusual hairstyle, but now that she was about to become a mother, possibly even a wife, she saw the hairstyle immature. Biting her bottom lip she reached into the top drawer pulling out a pair of scissors. Bowing her head, covering hair face with her hair. She did her best to pull all of her long thick hair into a pony tail. Grabbing another hair tie she went down about 15 inches and tied it off again. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the scissors and going two inches above the second tie, she snipped.

She stayed in that position staring down at her discard hair. It had been around ten years since her last serious hair cut, and now all of that was on the floor, sprawled across her feet. Undoing the first tie she flipped her hair back and started to comb it back down. When she was finished she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair came down in layers, reaching just above her hips. Her bangs cupped her faced. The tears coming down her face were replaced by tears of laughter. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pulling out an old shoe box, she piled the discarded hair inside. She would donate it later to Locks for Love to be used to make wigs for children. She was certain there was enough hair there to at least make a couple.

Bring her knees up to her chest, Usagi continued to stare at her reflection. Kunzite's words echoed in her head. The broken record of his sentence was heart breaking at the fear that Mamoru was only marrying her because she was pregnant. She was so excited at the thought of everything, that the detail had slipped her mind. The question of it all was just too much for her to think about, but she couldn't stop. Could she marry Mamoru for the sake of the baby. She shook her head, no she was really marrying him because she loved him. The way he made her feel was real, and in the short time they had known each other she knew he was the man of her dreams. The question of motivate on his part was agonizing to think about. She desperately wanted to believe that he was marrying her for the same reason. This was too big of a question to just think about, she looked at herself and nodded. She was going to talk to him about it, and she was prepared for the answer. If it was only because he felt it was the duty to marry the mother of his child, she would hand him the ring back.

Usagi was putting the final touches to her outfit when her phone went off. Seeing that it was only Naru, she was about to ignore the call, she was after all about to head in, when she started to hear sirens in the distant.

"This is Usagi."

"Usagi, you need to get here right away, there is an emergency. Please hurry." She was about to respond when a male voice told Naru she needed to get off the phone. She went over every possible scenario in her head from the worst possible being Kyo having a heart attack to the least worst of another surprise party. When she reached her office, she came across a scenario she wasn't expecting. She made her way through the crowd of people, the on lookers to her tragedy. Her office was gone. Members of her staff were being led out in stretchers, firefighters working to control the blaze. She heard someone scream for everyone to run, but all Usagi could do was stand there watching her building collapse.

"Serenity Tsukino?" An officer came up beside her. She looked over at him, but the only thing she could see was complete darkness.

* * *

"Please there has to be something more we can do." Mrs. Tsukino paced back and forth, trying to control the level of her voice. "It's been a month and she still isn't waking up."

"The tests all say that there is nothing physically wrong with her, but the shock to her system." Mamoru frowned trying to make sure he phrased it in a way that would calm Usagi's mother. "She just needs time to heal mentally. She loved her company, to see it like that was over whelming. Why don't you go and get some coffee. I'll stay here for a while." Mr. Tsukino grabbed his wife's hand and together they walked down to the hospital's cafe. Mamoru sat down beside her. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Please wake up." His voice cracked. "Please." Lowering his face into the bed, he sobbed; crying until he fell asleep.

All she could feel was pressure. Her hand was numb and trapped under something heavy. Groaning she opened her eyes, but the white light beaming down on her made them shut again. Taking her time she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, attempting to get a better idea on what was going on?

"Hello?" She looked down to see a sleeping man at the side of her bed. Finally able to tug her hand away she used it to get him awake." Two midnight blue eyes stared back at her in awe. His boyish grin appeared.

"I was starting to worry if you'd ever come back to me."

"Where I am?" She moved her arms looking at the tubs and wires coming off of her. "I am guessing a hospital?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" She started to bite on her lower lip.

"I remember waking up this morning, and headed to class. Do you know what happened to me?" Mamoru closed his mouth in a tight line.

"Usagi baby you are finally awake!" Her mother ran into the room engulfing her child in a hug. "Oh Mamoru, you were right!" Mamoru gave a week smile.

"Mamoru?" Usagi looked at the man next to her, confused. "What is going on?"

"Awe honey, you collapsed when your office building caught fire. You've been in a coma for a month now. I've been so worried, but now you are awake! And don't worry the baby is perfect."

"Baby? Office building? Fire?" Her mother sat back. It took her a few minutes to realize that Usagi was confused.

"Usagi, do you know who this woman is?" The doctor, who had entered in time to see Usagi's confusion to the conversation, automatically knew what was going on.

"Yes, she is my mother." Her tone of voice was snarky at the obvious question.

"And do you know who this man is?" The doctor pointed to Mamoru. Mamoru sat up hopeful in her answer.

"I am guessing he is a doctor name Mamoru?" Mamoru slumped back into his chair.

"Actually I'm your fiance." Usagi let out a cheerful laugh.

"This is all some crazy trick right, I mean I this is just a crazy trick. I am sure my professors are going to have a field day with all of the work I have missed." Her mother burst into tears.

"Doctor you said she would wake up and be fine! SHE ISN'T FINE!"

"Mrs. Tsukino please calm down. Usagi is fine, what she is suffering from isn't uncommon in this situations. She has what we call repressed memory syndrome, or the more medial term is dissociative amnesia. Basically because of the stress her brain went under, her brain forced her to go back to a time before the event had happened. In this case she went back a couple years." Her mother started to frantically cry harder.  
"What?" Usagi looked around, then jumped. Her hands rushed down feeling her stomach. "There is something inside of me." Mamoru smiled putting his hands on her.

"Our baby." Usagi stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Looking down, she noticed the ring on her finger, which was on top of her growing baby bump. Looking around she started to panic.

"Why don't we give Mamoru and Usagi some time to talk. Mrs. Tsukino, come with me and I will go over some information, so we can try to get her memories back."


	14. Chapter 14

I still don't own sailor moon

So the new Sailor Moon is up and is awesome!

watch it!

Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Usagi woke up. Her parents didn't visit as often since she was doing well, and Mamoru only left her side when he had to attend to his own patients. They didn't say very much, but it was comforting to have him near. She wasn't sure exactly how to process everything, but his constant doting help to calm her down. They spend most of their time together reading, but now she was able to go home. She would start to be able start picking the pieces of her life back together.

The hour long drive was mostly filled with Usagi fidgeting. She was excited to finally going home, but she was unsure of everything in her life. Mamoru was kind and very attentive. She knew without a doubt that he loved her. She spent hours reaching into her soul trying to dig out the pieces that would help her understand her feelings towards him. Even though her brain was acting like she had no idea who he was, her heart had completely spilled the truth. Every once and a while she would look over, stealing glances. Occasionally he would look back sporting his boyish grin, that she had noticed was only for her. It was the smile a person kept inside, only showing it to the person they were most at ease with, in love with. She put her hand to her head, rubbing her forehead gently.

"Do you have another headache?" The concern in his voice, made her want to cry out in sorrow. How desperately she wanted to remember him.

"Just a small one. I think it's the once I get home and lay down, I'll feel better." He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving small squeezes of reassurance.

"You know that once I get you to fall in love with me all over again, you're home is going to be an hour that way." She looked up at him, a million emotions flashing through, but he kept his eyes on the road wearing the same boyish grin. He didn't let go of her hand the rest of the way.

When they finally had reached her house, he carefully led upstairs. There was a note on the door welcoming her home, but explaining that her family had various plans. There were moments through out her stay in the hospital that Usagi could see that everyone was telling her the truth. Mamoru knew what foods she liked, how she liked her coffee and he even knew enough about other aspects of her life. Here he was now, without instruction, leading her to her bedroom.

"I take it we have spent time in my room?" He smiled at her. "Have I ever been to your house?" Opening the door, they walked inside. Her room was cleaner than she remembered, but her desk had piles of paper work. Glancing at them, she could see that the headings were from the company they said she owned.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it was in my room where we found out that we were pregnant." Her hand went across her stomach. He stepped forward to touch her, to embrace her, but he took two steps back. "I'm sorry. I just." He took a deep breath. "I know you need space and time, but I don't know if I am strong enough to keep the distance you need me to. I love you, and I won't give up." The determination in his eyes burned her.

"I know this is just as hard on you as it is in me." She slowly made her way over to him. His whole body relaxed as she kissed his cheek.

"I should get going." His voice was shaky. It took her a minute to realize that he was about to head out the door. Quickly she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." Her could tell by the way her breathing had escalated and how her body was trembling she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Usagi." He pulled her in for a head. "I will never leave you."

* * *

Usagi had to open her eyes. The body that held her, made her feel protected and warm, and she was in no hurry to leave the spot. She could tell he was still asleep by the relaxed breaths that tickled her neck. Her eyes shot open when he spoken her name and let his hands roam her body. His large hand came move up her shirt cupping her bare breast. At first her whole body became ridged, frozen in uncertainty, but soon her whole body began to relax. She moaned, feeling his fingers graze her nipple and his lips trailing kisses along the base of her neck. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation he was bringing take over. His other hand was busy undoing the string to her sweat pants letting, finally being able to please another part of her body. She could feel his member digging into her back, aching for her as much as she found herself for him.

They didn't need to move from their spooning position, and he took no time waiting to ravish her in every way possible. Every time they made love it felt like the first time all over again. It didn't go on as long as he intended it too, but the sensation was too great for either one of them to handle. As lovers often to, together they came.

Mamoru held tightly to her, breathing heavily. She laid there still, barely feeling the drops of his sweat hitting her shoulder. As soon as he released himself inside of her, every moment she couldn't remember came crashing back. She let out a agonizing scream, and turn around sobbing into his chest.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mamoru started to panic, believing, that Usagi felt violated. When he began touching her, it was only because he had forgotten about recent events. As he continued he took her moans and body language as a sign of encouragement. If she would have said no or stop, he would have instantly.

"Everything is gone. Mamoru, I remember, everything is gone." He grabbed her shoulders.

"Usagi, oh my love!" He exclaimed happily. He held her until her sobbing had let up. Her head was slowly rising with his breaths.

After she had settled down, Mamoru headed downstairs to make them something to eat. He left her to shower and change. The smell of eggs quickly brought her down stairs.

"You know, I wanted to wait and till you until after you were feeling better, that your company as a whole is up and running. The members of the community have really come together and make sure that the Lunar Teachings continued on your work. When the fire broke out, people ran in from off the street to help. They worked together to save everything and everyone they could. The office has moved into a spare office your father had, and the board members take turns keeping everything on track."

Usagi's fork fell out of her hand. She couldn't blink, speak or even breath. Her head was spinning from joy. The baby must have felt it took since it began to move about. She grabbed Mamoru's hand and pulled him over. He knelt down to his knees, and kept his hand on her stomach until it settled down.

"I don't think I can express to you how happy I am." Mamoru laughed.

"Are you kidding me, you Serenity have made me the happiest person on the planet. The day you danced with me, I felt something stir inside of me that I thought was long gone." She giggled.

"Oh, I felt something stirring alright!" Mamoru laughed and kissed her forehead. "But thank you." Her voice took such a serious tone, that he felt his heart skip into his throat. "I mean, for not giving up on me. You could have used that a chance to run away." He grabbed the chair and sat back down.

"Sere, why would I ever want to run away from you?" She laughed, hard.

"Are you kidding me? Ever since I met you, you had had to deal with a lot of horrible things. I have been dragging you into so many unpleasant things, and then to find out I was pregnant when you barely knew me." He tried to get her to stop talking by cupping her cheeks in his hands. He didn't realize how small her features were until he compared them to his large hands. "You could have ran so you didn't have to marry me for the sake of the baby."

He sat there for a minute, staring at her face, then stood.

"You think I am marrying you because you are pregnant?" She gave a weak smile, nodding a little. She kept her eyes cast down, avoiding the hurt and shocked looked on his face.

"Serenity, do you love me?" Quickly she looked up at him.

"Yes." Her voice barely registered as a whisper.

"Good." He got back down on his knees. "Because I love you, most ardently in fact. You have captured my heart with yours, and a life without is no life at all. I have never once considered marrying you because of a duty, I want to marry you because without you I am nothing. No amount of money in the world, no material goods or high social status, could ever make me as happy as you do. So I am going to ask you again Miss Serenity, please do me the honor of putting me out of my misery by accepting me. Marry me?" Usagi laughed, tears following down her cheeks.

All around them claps and cheers of joy erupted from her family coming down stairs for breakfast. They continued in rejoicing when they found that her memory had returned.

* * *

During the rest of the day, Usagi spent time with her family, going over the events that had taken place during the time she was in the hospital. She had learned that Minako and Kunzite had sat down, and explained to the family that they had gotten married. Her parents, shocked at first, couldn't have been happier for the couple, though Minako was right, a real wedding was going to be expected. Ami and her boyfriend, who Usagi had yet to meet, had decided after Usagi's recovery that they were going to take a trip to South America to tour some sort of mountain cavern. Usagi wasn't really too sure she understood what they were going to be doing, but she was genuinely happy for her sister. Makoto was happy to report that Rei and Seiya were moved comfortably to the west coast, and that their mother would be leaving in a week to assist Rei in the birth, and stay about a month to help her become accustomed to being a mother. Makoto had a lacross match in the west coast during the same time, so she would leaving with her mother.

And then it was there that they decided to really fill Usagi in. It was news that they dreaded to tell her, but felt it was best she knew before she heard it some where else.

"Serenity." Mamoru got back down on his knees grabbing her hands.

"You don't have to propose again, yes is still my answer."

"No dear, we have something important to tell you. Something that you need to hear from us, before you hear it some where else." Usagi sat up in her chair, looking around at the worried expression on her family's face.

"This is about my company?"

"The fire, more specifically." Mamoru squeezed her hand.

* * *

I admit, I sort of like cliff hangers. :)


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 14

Usagi sat up in the chair, fidgeting. Mamoru's serious demeanor scared her more than the information she was about to hear.

"Honey, I told you that people came together to save your work, but some people, two people weren't able to completely make it." Usagi swallowed, attempting to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I know how close you were with Mr. Wiseman." Usagi chocked on her sobs. "No one fought harder than he did, but the amount smoke and his age. It was just too much, his body couldn't handle it." He took a few minutes to try and calm her down. He kept reminding her about the baby. After twenty minutes she was finally able to hear the second part of the news.

"It did take some investigating to make sure our facts and suspicions were correct." Usagi looked at her father. For a second she was in awe in her father's lawyer voice. "Mamoru had filled us in ,in details that you should have told us Serenity. And after putting the pieces together, we were able to figure out that it was Beryl who started the fire, and it was Nehellenia who convinced, well paid, her to do it."

"Beryl told her friend that she saw this has a chance to get revenge." Usagi shook her head and stood up. She started to pace, mumbling to herself. Mamoru watched her for a minute before wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Baby, everything is okay." He whispered in her ear. Their audience turned their heads away as he whispered in her ear. Only one could assume, by the look on her face, that it was sweet nothings; a lover's promise.

"Why don't we let all of this negative mumble jumble go, and lets start talking about the wedding." Hand it to Usagi's mom, to know how to change a subject, and what better subject than a wedding. "I missed out in planning two daughter's wedding, I'll be damned if am I sidelined on this one." Usagi smiled.

"Actually, we've talked very little about this. I mean we." She stopped looking up at Mamoru, looking for him to chime in.

"I couldn't think of a better time to start to plan than right now. I don't have to go into the hospital today, and I can't think of a better way to spend my day off."

* * *

It had turned out to be a longer day than Mamoru could have imagined. He was surprised to see that Usgai had thought very little of her own wedding. As it turned out, Mamoru had thought quite a bit about it. The date had been set for February 28th, giving the family just under two months to plan the wedding. Usagi by then would still only be about 7 months. She assured them she was fine being a pregnant bride, and did in fact want to be married before the baby came. The theme was set to be a winter wonderland.

Usagi's mother had promised to take care of everything, as to not let Usagi stress too much. She had already began to stress about only having two months to plan, but after a day of wedding planning, everything was going along nicely.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi sleeping. After two naps during the day, devouring a whole carton of ice cream, a large pizza and a watermelon she had finally passed out for the night. Mamoru took his time getting to bed. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. He loved his job, his patients; Mamoru found every aspect of his life perfect. It wasn't until Usagi came into his life that he realized something was missing. Now he had his whole family complete. He knew he would be a good father, he had enough practice with his sister. He mouth formed a thin line. Lately with Usagi in his life, he found himself neglecting his duty as her guardian. The more he thought about it, the more he found that he had been doing a lot of neglecting. Looking at his watch, he decided that he would call Hotaru before she went to bed.

"Hi sweetie."

"Endy! I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Are you on your way home?" Mamoru smiled.

"I will be home tomorrow. Serenity will be coming home with me."

"How long will you be home this time?" He could hear her put her little hand on her hip, giving the phone her matter of fact face. For someone who was so small, she was a little too self aware.

"Will since Serenity is going to be moving in with us, I don't see why in the near future I will be leaving again, except for our trips to the city. Now, tell me what you've decided to do for your birthday."

"I already know what I want to do!" He could hear her feet hitting the floor, guessing she had hopped up and down in excitement.

"Well then, let's hear it. What is it that my soon to be 7 year old sister desire?"

"A princess party! Here I'll put Artemis on the phone!" She squealed.

"Hello sir, how is your stay in the city? I hope Serenity is feeling better."  
"Yes, thank you old friend. Serenity is doing very well. As a matter of fact, we were able to finally set a date and do a bit of wedding planning today, but I'll fill you in more about that later."

"Hotaru is jumping at the bit to make sure I tell you all about her birthday preparations." Artemis looked down at the little girl urging him on. "The invitations had been sent out, we have a small theater group coming to put on small acts. I talked to a local costume shop and we ordered the princess costumes for the girls and knight outfits for the boys. Hotaru insisted that everyone dress up, so I took the liberty of ordering the outfits for you and I made sure to get a maternity one for Miss. Serenity. Chef is going to prepare medieval inspired food. Hotaru has insisted that it is to be as authentic as possible." Mamoru laughed. Listening to Artemis talk about everything had made him feel a little more left out, but he was grateful someone else was taking care of it.

"And when is this party taking place?"

"Saturday."

"That is in four days." Artemis sighed. He knew that it was in four days, but in his old age, he came to see Hotaru as more of a grandchild than his small mistress, and he was going to spoil her like one. Artemis had been hired by their father almost 40 years ago, and watching the family grow up was a wonderful joy. He tried to be a father type figure to the children after their father died, giving advice that he thought his master would have given. Now 6 years later, he was sure that his former master and mistress would be proud of their children.

"Sir, if I make speak frankly here. What small lady wants, she is very adamant about getting."

The rest of the conversation went on Artemis filling Mamoru in on how the estate was holding up, Hotaru's schooling and that the designers for the nursery were all set to meet with Serenity. During the course of the day, he had finally gotten Serenity to agree to move in with him. They were a couple months from getting married, and a couple more months away from becoming parents. Her parents couldn't have been happier. They agreed that they would pack up her belongs and be over to drop them off on Saturday. Hopefully it wouldn't interfere too much with the party, and he was certain that no body would mind meeting her family.

Tomorrow they were going to head back to his house, well their house now. Tomorrow she would meet the doctor at the hospital so they could finally find out what they were having, and then she is meeting with the designers for the nursery.

Mamoru smiled, as soon as he laid back into the bed, Usagi had cuddled up next to him.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

The ride to Mamoru's was quiet. Neither one felt the urge to fill the silence, but just to sick back and enjoy their company. It didn't seem to take as long as Usagi remembered. The last time she was in a limo the ride had not turn out pretty, but that was in the past, and she was going to enjoy it this time.

"You know, you never really did tell me what had happened with your god mother."

"Well, she went to trial, but apparently since their wasn't a whole lot of evidence against her and the judge seemed to become a little richer, so she got off. They found her not guilty." Usagi nodded.

"Well, I hope that we never see her again. I am happy that she was just your god mother and not your aunt, I couldn't imagine you be related to some one that conniving." Mamoru chuckled.

"Well, my love, please don't take this the wrong way, but I would like to take this opportunity to mention how you and your sister couldn't be more opposite." Usagi faced him, her eyes wide with humor. The rest of the wide was back to the silence, mostly because once Usagi had cuddled up against Mamoru, it took her all of minutes to fall asleep. Her morning sickness wasn't bothering her too much anymore, but now she could complain on how tired she was all the time.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Mamoru had to be rushed off to surgery, and was unable to attend Usagi's first ultrasound appointment. She sat in the waiting room, flipping through the magazines. She couldn't help but fidget with her need to use the bathroom. It seemed almost cruel to make a pregnant woman wait this long and hold in that much liquid, just to have them press the device into their stomachs. When her name was finally called, she pushed herself up, and waddled in. She was only 5 months, but her stomach looked like she was hitting her 9 month mark.

After getting adjusted the technician began to work.

"Okay honey, look up at the tv on the wall, and you'll be able to see what I have here on the monitor." Usagi took a deep breath and looked at the screen. She smiled.

"Awe, I can see the head and the body!"

"Well honey, I have to tell you, that is not the body you are looking at, that is a second head! You are having twins sweetie!" Usagi slumped back against the table.

"I'm sorry. You said twins. Two." She took a deep breath.

"It looks like a boy and a girl! Look there is his little penis!" Usagi started to cry. The technician handed her a box of tissues. "Tell Nurse Unizuki why you are crying, are you upset?"

"I don't know what I am feeling. Excited, nervous, scared." She sniffled. "It all seems too much. Why didn't the doctors tell me it was twins when I was in the hospital!" Usagi felt guilty for her out burst when the nurse looked startled. "I'm sorry. I am just surprised." After the technician Unizuki finished taking her pictures and measurements, Usagi was sent on her way. She had never felt so over whelmed in her life.

In the limo ride home she decided to not tell Mamoru right away, she wanted it to be a surprise. She knew that he would handle it better than she did. She took the rest of the limo ride home to come up with the plan, and she started it with texting her mother.

The meeting with the designers went well, and with having her mother there, Usagi felt some of the pressure taken off with her secret. The team that Mamoru had hired couldn't believe that Usagi thought she would able to keep it, but they were completely on board. The plan was in motion.


End file.
